All American Girl
by Lucas'sgirl
Summary: Kitty Pryde aka Shadowcat, is just trying to live her life as an ordinary american teenager, shopping school, friends, boyfriend, developing mutant powers. Okay, so she's not so ordinary, but she's dealing. See inside for better summary.
1. All American Girl

All American Girl  
  
Summary: Kitty Pryde is going through all those stages girls go through, shopping, make-up, clothes, high school, boys, developing mutant powers (okay, so most teenage girls can't phase through walls or levitate off the ground), but they do shop, obsess over clothes and make-up and become boy crazy. She's just trying to be like other girls and fit in the new glittering world as a mutant. Not easy, but she's dealing. Handling classes, a relationship and grueling workout sessions with Cyclops can strain any girl, but she still trying to be an All American Girl.  
  
Disclaimer: Marvel owns the X-men, not me. I only borrow them, but I do return them, in mint condition, promise.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairings: Rogue/Bobby, Rogue/Gambit, Jubilee/Pietro and of course, my new favorite couple, Kitty/Piotr!  
  
Stuff to know:  
  
Italics-thoughts  
  
and Italics-dreams  
  
-song lyrics  
  
Chapter 1: All American Girl  
  
-To be that good it must be taxing  
  
No such thing as satisfaction  
  
You're making things happen while I'm relaxing  
  
Like a Sunday afternoon  
  
My Dad used to tell me I was lazy  
  
I've got dance moves like Patrick Swayze  
  
I'm the leftover turkey to the world's mayonaisey  
  
The star next to the moon  
  
Now I know I'm not here to amuse you  
  
And I don't mean to abuse you  
  
But if I could just use you one time-  
  
Kitty Pryde sailed through the air in a perfect front flip and landed gracefully on her feet, like a cat might. She leapt up into a series of spinning kicks across the floor. Just as she did a high kick, her foot came in contact with a mat that protected a hand.  
  
"Concentrate now." Scott Summers instructed, both of his hands covered and protected by the mat and he had a chest pad on as well to protect his upper body.  
  
Kitty grit her teeth and leapt forward. She became a blur of spinning kicks and flying fists, attacking the mats and the chest pad with renewed vigor, while dodging a few blows headed her way. This was just part of the routine. Every morning she'd had self-defense sessions with Cyclops, then it was a shower and then breakfast. School right after that, unless it was weekend.  
  
-Tell me what's it's like  
  
To be the Queen of it all  
  
The Neeman Marcus of the Mall  
  
And tell me what it's like to the be the one and only  
  
All American Girl-  
  
The hot spray was soothing to Kitty's hyped muscles. A workout like the one she just had always got her awake and ready for her day. Without it she'd probably be dead on her feet during class. Thankfully, Cyclops was always up for teaching Kitty something new. He thought every mutant should know how to defend themselves without their powers.  
  
Stepping out the shower, Kitty dried herself off with a towel. The girl's locker room was deserted this early in the morning. Kitty was one of the only students who worked out before school. Not that she minded. She enjoyed any training session, whether it be a workout with Cyclops or a mission in the danger room with her friends and teammates.  
  
Kitty changed into a comfortable pair of hip huggers and the latest new top from Filenes. She, Jubilee and Rogue spent a lot of time shopping together, most of the time trying to find stuff for Rogue to wear that would cover up her skin, but Kitty and Jubilee occasionally splurged. This top was a black polyester shirt that had a wide neck that reached the edge of her shoulders and a silver buckle gleamed on her left shoulder. Slipping into a pair of black leather boots, Kitty threw her stuff into her bag and then stashed the bag in her locker. She grabbed her notebook and made her way to the cafeteria.  
  
-Now I never had a supernatural feeling  
  
Not to mention a sensual healing  
  
But every now and then I get to the kneeling  
  
To thank him for it all  
  
But you probably got some inside connection  
  
So many numbers that you've got to Rolodex them  
  
So much muscle that you never got to flex them  
  
To catch you when you fall  
  
And I know I'm not here to amuse you  
  
And I don't mean to abuse you  
  
But if I could just use you one more time-  
  
"Kit! Over here!" Jubilee waved from her spot at the table she and Rogue chose. Smiling, I grabbed my chair and made my way over to them.  
  
"Hey girls." I greeted them cheerfully, a seat next to Rogue.  
  
"Morning." Rogue smiled at her. "How was your workout?"  
  
"Usual, lots of practice." I shrugged, dismissing the subject. "So, do we have a danger room session today?"  
  
"Yup, right after sixth period." Jubilee groaned. "With the Wolverine."  
  
"Ugh.' I dropped my head to the table. "You've got to be kidding me!"  
  
"I wish I was." Jubilee shook her head. "Be prepared to save us all, Kit."  
  
"Great." I muttered sarcastically, before taking a bite of my bagel. "Who's working with us?"  
  
"The boys." Rogue replied, suddenly getting a starry-eyed look on her face.  
  
Jubilee and I shared a look. "Bobby." We said in unison, watching the other girl's face turn pink.  
  
"And Evan and Piotr!" Rogue shot back, stressing Piotr's name, as she glared at Kitty.  
  
Now it was Kitty's turn to blush. She glanced over to the boys' table, where Bobby Drake, Evan Daniels and Piotr Rasputin sat, eating their breakfast.  
  
Kitty had been smitten with the tall Russian boy since she first met him. _Who wouldn't?_ He's completely drop dead gorgeous. He was taller than most of the boys here, reaching about 6'4. His hair was as dark as the coal he sketched with and his eyes were a piercing cerulean blue. His face looked like someone had expertly shaped it with a chisel, really distinguishing his Russian features. He had to be the most handsome boy she had even seen. Plus, he was really nice, smart, polite and adorably shy around girls.  
  
-Tell me what it's like to be the house on the hill  
  
The number one diet pill  
  
And tell me what it's like to be the one and only  
  
All American Girl-  
  
"Hi Jubilee, Rogue, Kitty!" Theresa Cassidy waved, as she walked by with her friends, a naïve girlish smile on her face.  
  
"Hey Siren." The three girls greeted the freshman in unison.  
  
"She would look so pretty it we could convince her to get her hair styled." Jubilee sighed. "It'd look so much better than that blunt cut she has."  
  
"I think she looks fine, but she would look better." Rogue commented.  
  
"I didn't say she didn't, just that it'd look better." Jubilee replied.  
  
"It's her hair. She can wear it however she wants." Kitty interrupted.  
  
"Still, she look great with layers like yours, Kit." Jubilee gestured to Kitty's layered style. The longer ends flipped out at her shoulders, while the shorter ones curled under to frame her face.  
  
"Thanks." Kitty smiled. "She just has to decide when she wants to cut her hair. I was so scared when I finally cut my hair. I didn't want to part with my long brown locks." She reached up to run her fingers through the shorter do.  
  
"You look great though." Rogue nodded her agreement.  
  
"Thanks Rogue." Kitty flushed under the praise.  
  
"Piotr certainly seems to think so." Jubilee grinned maniacally. "Don't look now, Kit, but a certain brooding Russian is checking you out."  
  
"Really?" Kitty brightened up, suddenly getting excited.  
  
"He was." Jubilee's grin faded. "Damn Spike, had to engage him into their conversation."  
  
Kitty stole another glance over her shoulder and noticed that Piotr was indeed having an animate conversation with Evan, while Bobby threw in his own comment occasionally. Kitty turned back to her friends. "Oh well." She shrugged. "Better luck next time."  
  
"Kit, seriously, you should just go talk to him." Jubilee urged.  
  
"And say what? 'Oh hey Piotr, yeah, I know we haven't talked very much, but I just wanted to say that I think you're totally gorgeous and have been crushing after you for two years now.' Please, that sounds so juvenile. I want to be cool. "I scoffed.  
  
"First of all, you are juvenile, Pryde and secondly, you'll never be cool unless you take lesson from Mua." Pietro Maximoff smirked, as he plopped down beside Kitty.  
  
"Oh bite me, Maximoff." Kitty shot back, a playful grin on her face. Pietro had to be her closest guyfriend. They were like brother and sister.  
  
"Just tell me when and where. Sweetheart." His wiggled his eyebrows flirtatiously.  
  
"I'll do that." Kitty playfully smacked his arm. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing much, just need some of your expert tutoring skills." He sighed. "English is such a pain."  
  
"But we're reading Lord of the Rings!" Jubilee pointed out, staring at Pietro as if he were crazy.  
  
"Jubes. We're talking about Pie, here." Kitty rolled her eyes. "He needs a lot of help and not just in the tutoring area."  
  
"Har har." Pietro returned the eye roll. "So will you help me or not?"  
  
"Of course, Pie." Kitty laughed. "I'll always help you, unless it's doing something illegal."  
  
"Great. Catch ya later then. See ya, Rogue, Jubilee." Pietro zipped off to hang out with his friends.  
  
"Kit, how can you be obsessing over Piotr, when you have a sexy Maximoff hanging around you all the time?" Jubilee sighed dreamily.  
  
"Ugh." Kitty made a face. "Me and Pie?" She shuddered. "Bad mental image. Pietro is more like my brother than my boyfriend."  
  
"I think he's dreamy." Jubilee gazed adoringly at the handsome, white haired speed demon.  
  
"So we've noticed." Rogue teased. "You're one to give Kitty romance advice when you're so busy gushing after Pietro Maximoff."  
  
"Thank you." Kitty saluted her friend with a smile. "Come on, let's finish. I've got English first today."  
  
Now I bet you won't say you get lazy  
  
-Or that you don't shave your legs  
  
When you're lazy  
  
Or you're just like everybody else in the world  
  
You just got lucky that's all  
  
And I know you're not here to amuse me  
  
But you sure know how to confuse me  
  
So if I could just ask once again-  
  
"Better than Biology." Rogue muttered, rolling her eyes. "I swear science and I don't get along. I must be allergic to it."  
  
"I'd like to see you take that excuse to Dr. McCoy." Jubilee laughed. "Besides, you have Bobby and me to keep you company."  
  
"That's true." Rogue nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I've got Maximoff." Kitty replied sardonically.  
  
"And Piotr." Jubilee teased.  
  
"Shut up!" Kitty's cheeks went bright pink.  
  
"We all know that's the real reason you like English so much anyway." Rogue joked.  
  
"You two are horrible." She buried her flaming face behind her hands, while they giggled at her expense.  
  
-To tell me what's it like to be a star on the rise  
  
A breakfast cereal prize  
  
And tell me what it's like to the be the one an only  
  
All American Girl  
  
The All American Girl  
  
The All Amazing crazy Girl-  
  
Like the giggling girls they were, the trio stood and prepared for another day at Mutant High School, better known as Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters.  
  
Okay, that's it for chapter one. Hope you enjoyed it. Review if you want more. 


	2. Perfect Girl

Chapter 2: Perfect Girl  
  
-Am I Faithful, am I strong, am I good enough to belong  
  
In your reverie a perfect girl  
  
Your vision of romance cruel and all along I played the fool  
  
All your expectations bury me-  
  
One reason Kitty liked English so much was the assigned seating. She was right between Pietro and Piotr. Today the Professor had decided to take a break from the Lord of the Rings and was reading a poem. She could see Pietro staring wistfully out the window, not even bothering to pay attention.  
  
Piotr, however, was frowning in concentration, hanging on every word the Professor was saying. He looked so adorably cute like that, a very yummy look on him, all serious and broody. He had a lot of cute expressions, but this was one of her favorites. It was just so Piotr because he was all serious and broody.  
  
She turned her attention back to the poem and let each word sink in. It struck a chord in her. It brought back painful memories of her first boyfriend, Lance Alvers, before she was taken to the Institute. She had really believed that they belonged together, but he wanted her to be his vision of a perfect girlfriend, always hanging on his every word, mindlessly agreeing with him and willing to let him do whatever he wanted to her. She had pretended to fit the role in the beginning, but it got more difficult and in turn the relationship got more difficult, up to the point where she had been miserable. The Institute had been as much of an escape from mutant hate as well as that disastrous relationship.  
  
-Don't worry you will find the answer if you let it go  
  
Give yourself some time to falter  
  
But don't forget forgo knowing you're loved no matter what  
  
And everything will come around in time-  
  
It had taken help from Storm, Jean, Jubilee and Rogue for Kitty to get over some of the internal damage Lance had done. She was loved enough by them to realize that Lance's opinion didn't matter anymore. He had mentally abused her, making her feel worthless, but it was over now and falling for someone like Piotr, who was the exact opposite of her Ex, had been very helpful.  
  
-I own my insecurities I try to own my destiny  
  
That I can make or break it if I choose  
  
But you take my words and twist them 'round  
  
'til I'm the one who brings you down  
  
Make me feel like I'm the one to blame for all of this...-  
  
_No Kitty! Lance means nothing to you. His words and opinions don't affect you anymore; you're better than this. They mean nothing!_ She mentally berated herself, trying to block out the poem. I need to get out of here!  
  
"Professor!" Kitty raised her hand, disrupting his poem. This caused most of the students to look over at her strangely.  
  
"Yes Kitty." He replied in his calm soothing voice.  
  
"May I be excused for a moment?" She asked, itching to stand up. Pietro was staring at her as if she had gone mad and even Piotr was glancing at her in concern.  
  
"Are you all right, Kitty?" The Professor asked.  
  
"I will be, I just need a moment please." She pleaded, trying not to sound desperate.  
  
"Yes, of course." He gestured to the door and she stood and silently crept out, aware of the stares she received.  
  
-Don't worry you will find the answer if you let it go  
  
Give yourself some time to falter  
  
But don't forget forgo knowing you're loved no matter what  
  
And everything will come around in time-  
  
Once outside, Kitty leaned against the wall and took several deep calming breathes. She couldn't believe she almost fell apart in there, in front of her fellow students. _Piotr must think I'm a nutcase.  
_  
"You all right, Half Pint?" A gruff voiced asked. Kitty recognized the Wolverine, Rogue's father figure and one of her teachers.  
  
"I'll be fine, just needed some air." Kitty flashed him a charming smile that she used to use whenever she was trying to hide that she was upset.  
  
"All right then. I'll see you this afternoon." Wolverine continued to saunter down the halls in his lumbering swagger.  
  
-You need everybody with you on your side  
  
Know that I am here for you, but I hope in time  
  
You'll find yourself all right alone  
  
You'll find yourself with open arms  
  
You'll find yourself you'll find yourself in time-  
  
Kitty sighed, as she pushed those old memories and insecurities that came with Lance back into the most hidden corner of her mind, relieved that it was over. She lifted her chin in determination and slipped back inside.  
  
The Professor had finished the poem and was discussing its meaning. While she received a few curious glances, no one said anything, except for Pietro.  
  
"You okay?" He hissed his gray eyes alight with concern.  
  
She smiled at him. "I am now." She replied.  
  
The Professor offered her a small smile, knowing exactly what had happened, him being telepathic and all. "Now, that was just a small break. If you'll please take out the Lord of the Rings, the Two Towers, we'll continue." Everyone dug out their books and they began to take turns reading.  
  
-Don't worry you will find the answer if you let it go  
  
Give yourself some time to falter  
  
But don't forget forgo knowing you're loved no matter what  
  
And everything will come around in time-  
  
"Hey Kit!" Jubilee and Rogue jogged after her, as she was walking down the hall.  
  
"Hi!" She greeted them brightly.  
  
"You okay? Pietro told us about your little spell in English." Jubilee asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. The poem the Professor read brought back old insecurities and memories concerning Lance." Kitty shrugged. "It was more embarrassing than serious. Piotr probably thinks I'm a total Spaz now."  
  
They both nodded in understanding. "Glad to hear." Rogue looped arms with her. "We were worried."  
  
"No need. I got over it a long time ago. They just surfaced again for a moment." Kitty grinned, realizing just how happy she was. Lance hadn't done any permanent damage. She was still Kitty Pryde, a happy sixteen year- old.  
  
"Come on, enough of this depressing talk. Let's go eat!" Jubilee smiled, racing to the Cafeteria. Rogue and Kitty laughed, giving chase.  
  
Kitty skidded to a stop near the door, nearly colliding with a body that was coming out of the doors. "Sorry." Kitty mumbled, as to large hands grasped her waist to steady her.  
  
"It's all right." A thick Russian accent replied, causing her heart rate to quicken.  
  
"Thanks." Kitty looked up at him, once she had regained her balance. "You know us girls, always being silly. We really should stop that or we'll end up taking down innocent bystanders." She rambled.  
  
Piotr chuckled. "I wouldn't think so. You seem to be having fun and that's always a good thing."  
  
Kitty blushed when she realized he still had his hands on her waist. "Thanks for catching my clumsy self."  
  
"It's perfectly fine, Katya. I don't break that easily." He gave her a small smile.  
  
"No, you wouldn't. Especially not by little ole me." Kitty teased. "I guess being the man of steel has its advantages."  
  
"At times." He nodded, smile still evident. "Actually, I wanted to ask you if you were all right? You worried us all during English this morning."  
  
Kitty felt her face flush from embarrassment. "I'm fine, really. That poem just brought back some memories I was more than willing to forget. Honestly, I'm more embarrassed than upset." She assured him.  
  
"You have nothing to be embarrassed about." He finally released her waist, blushing a little himself. "I should let you catch up with your friends."  
  
"Hey Peter?" She called, before he could walk away. "Would you like to join me?" She asked, gesturing to the cafeteria.  
  
Piotr smiled at her. "I would not want to impose."  
  
"You wouldn't be. I offered. Besides, I'm sure Jubilee and Rogue are sitting with the guys anyway, so you wouldn't be surrounded by three giggling girls." _Please say yes, please, please.  
_  
"Well, if you insist." He made a small step towards her.  
  
"Well, you know me, I'm very bossing and insisting." Kitty joked, holding out her hand. "Come on, I don't bite."  
  
Piotr laughed. "Katya, you couldn't be bossy or insisting even if you tried and I believe you are incapable of really hurting anyone." He grasped her small hand in his larger and Kitty felt a small tingle race up her spine at the contact.  
  
"You obviously don't know her very well yet." Pietro joked, coming up behind them.  
  
Kitty stuck her tongue out at him. "At least I'm not an annoying Git." She shot back.  
  
"Have you taken a good look at yourself lately?" He teased.  
  
"Kiss my ass, Speedy." She laughed and tugged Piotr into the cafeteria behind her, who was watching the display with bemused curiosity. "Don't worry, this is normal. It's when we're nice to each that you start to worry." Kitty assured him.  
  
"Yeah, Kit and I can't go ten seconds without insulting each other, it's just our thing." Pietro nodded in agreement.  
  
The three of them sat at the table, where Jubilee, Evan, Rogue and Bobby were sitting. Piotr released her hand as they sat down and Kitty found herself missing the contact.  
  
Pietro let out a fake cough. "Goody-goody."  
  
"Playboy." Kitty shot back.  
  
"Smartass."  
  
"Man whore."  
  
"Teacher's pet."  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"Brown noser"  
  
"Dipshit."  
  
"Suck up."  
  
"Jackass."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Tightass."  
  
"Moron."  
  
"Good one." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Dumbass."  
  
"Skank."  
  
"Only in your dreams."  
  
"You're often in my dreams."  
  
"Gross."  
  
"You can't imagine what you do in my dreams."  
  
"Ew Pie, bad mental images."  
  
"You're a completely different person, My little love slave."  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"I have, many times."  
  
"You're a Pig, Pie."  
  
"Wouldn't have in any other way."  
  
At this, Rogue, Bobby and Evan cracked up laughing, used to this kind of bantering between the two. Jubilee looked a little jealous, while Piotr remained stoically still, already in brood mode, as he watched the interaction.  
  
"Thank you, we'll be here all week." Pietro gave a mock bow.  
  
"You're such a little comedian." Kitty elbowed him in the side.  
  
"They thought I was funny."  
  
"Correction, they thought WE were funny."  
  
"Close enough, my little kit cat."  
  
"Okay Muffin."  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"Okay you two, break it up." Rogue laughed. "We've had our daily fix of the Pietro/Kitty entertaining banterfest."  
  
"You two are awful." Jubilee nodded her agreement.  
  
"Yeah, awfully funny." Pietro grinned, but the table went silent and stared at him.  
  
"You killed it, Pie." Kitty laughed.  
  
"I did not, it's still alive and kicking, ready for round two."  
  
"No, you killed it."  
  
"Damn." The table chuckled at his disappointed face, before the topic of conversation changed and everyone ate their lunches.  
  
That's chapter 2 everyone. I wanted to have a little fun with Pietro and Kitty's bantering relationship and make Piotr a little jealous. More Kiotr on the way, as well as some stuff coming up with the Brotherhood, dun, dun, dun, dun! 


	3. I Don't Wanna Be

Chapter 3: I Don't Wanna Be  
  
-I don't be anything other  
  
Than a prisoner guard's son  
  
I don't to need to be anything other  
  
Than a Specialist's son  
  
I don't need to be anyone other  
  
Than the birth of two souls in one  
  
Part of where I'm going, is knowing where I'm coming from-  
  
"So, are you going to give us details or do we have to pry it out of you?" Jubilee demanded, staring blatantly at Kitty. They were in the locker room, preparing for their session with Logan.  
  
"Pry what out of me?" Kitty asked, playing dumb, she knew exactly what Jubilee was talking about; she just preferred to prolong her agony a little bit.  
  
"You and Piotr, duh!" Jubilee plopped down on the bench, already in her X-uniform. It was all black except for the purple little stripes down the sides and the silver X-belt around her waist. All the X-men and junior X-men had uniforms; some of them were a little more personally altered. Like Jubilee's, her gloves had finger holes in them.  
  
Rogue's was similar, only hers had a green chest plate and solid gloves. She too had the silver X-belt, they all did. Each belt held a communicator, mini flashlight and several small tracking devices that could be scanned from the Blackbird.  
  
Kitty's was different from both of the girls. Instead of being black, it was navy blue with a silver X in the front and back. The silver X-belt was present and she even had silver gloves. It was really cool and best of all it matched Piotr's.  
  
All the uniforms had matching partners, except for Rogue's. The uniform that matched hers hadn't been given yet (Lol, gee, I wonder why? cough Gambit cough). Bobby's matched Jubilee's, only instead of being purple it was dark blue. Pietro and Evan had matching uniform, both dark green with silver sides. While Kitty and Piotr matched, except his didn't have sleeves at all.  
  
"There's nothing going on with Piotr and I, yet." Kitty smiled. "I just asked him to join us for lunch and then Pie showed up and the rest is history."  
  
"Kit, that boy was so sweet on you during lunch I'm surprised he's not sugar high." Rogue commented, as she pulled her gloves on.  
  
"Hey, we're just starting to talk to each other. I mean, the most I've ever really said to him before was hi!" Kitty stated firmly, while lacing up her boots. "So, you'll just have to wait."  
  
"Shoot!" Jubilee glanced at her watch. "If we don't get to the danger room in thirty seconds, Wolverine will skewer us!"  
  
Kitty leapt to her feet. "Here." She held out her hand and Rogue latched on, while Jubilee held Rogue's hand. "Ready...Go!" Kitty dragged the girls through the walls at a run and they managed to reach the danger room right on time.  
  
-I don't wanna be  
  
Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
  
All I have to do  
  
Is think of me and I have peace of mind  
  
I'm tired of looking 'round rooms  
  
Wondering what I've gotta do  
  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
  
I don't wanna be anything other than me-  
  
"Right on time, Ladies." Logan aka the Wolverine remarked gruffly. "Now where's Daniels?"  
  
"Here!" Evan raced into the simulator room, sliding to a stop. "Sorry, sorry." He seemed to cower under the Wolverine's glare.  
  
"All right. Let's not waste anymore time. I've set up a mission in the Danger room. It'll be in the form of a Warehouse and your mission is to retrieve the hostage without getting the guards or yourselves killed. The Danger rooms self defense mechanisms will go off and you and your partner, who I will assign, have to watch each other's backs." He glanced around the room to see if everyone was paying attention. "Now, I've appointed Popsicle here as team leader. You'll follow his instructions and do what he says with your partner. If you get in trouble, only then can you do what you need to." He gestured to Bobby. "He'll be partnered with Rogue. Let's see, we'll put Firecracker with Spike and Ghost girl, you'll be with the Tin man over here." He pointed to Piotr.  
  
Kitty could hardly contain her excitement, as she followed the group into the danger room, which looked like the inside of a warehouse. Almost immediately we could hear the machines start up at our entrance. Spikes began to protrude from Evan's arms and sparks began to fly from Jubilee's fingertips. Bobby's breath came out in icy puffs and in a blink, Piotr body was covered in organic steel. Rogue stood close to Bobby, ready to hide behind an ice shield he could throw up in a second's notice.  
  
Kitty could feel her molecules begin to separate as she was partially phasing. "What do we do, Bobby?"  
  
"All right." Iceman went into Leader mode. "Colossus, Shadowcat, you're probably the strongest team we've got. Going down that middle corridor is probably the most dangerous of the three, so since you two are virtually indestructible, we'll send you down there. Rogue and I will take the corridor on the left and Jubilee and Spyke have the one on the right. Put your communicators on. We may need you to get us out of trouble, Shadowcat."  
  
They all nodded and reached into their belts, pulling out the small headset. Kitty stuck the earpiece in her left ear and adjusted the microphone in front of her mouth. The others did the same. Then they split up, Kitty heading down the middle corridor with Piotr by her side. In his metal form, each step of Piotr's was deafeningly loud. He could plow right through these walls if he wanted to.  
  
"Hey! Hold it right there!" A security guard hollered, running towards them. It was really a robot, but the danger room had disguised it as a person. Kitty waited for her opportune moment, ready to lunge when he was in perfect striking distance.  
  
Just as the guard lifted his arm to strike, Kitty leapt up into a full roundhouse kick, nailing her intended target right in the side of the head, knocking him into the wall, where he fell unconscious. She silently thanked Scott for all the one on one sessions.  
  
"That was mighty impressive, Katya." Piotr commented in a deep, almost robotic voice.  
  
"Thank you." Kitty smiled, continuing forward. "One guard down, Iceman." She whispered into the communicator.  
  
Just then, a security laser gun went off and if Piotr hadn't lunged forward, she would have been shot. She smiled gratefully up at him, as the laser seemed to bounce harmlessly off the metal. She instinctively phase right through him and then through the machine, effectively short circuiting it. "Another score for the Shadowcat!" She cheered. "Come on, we've got a hostage to save!"  
  
Her ego slightly boosted with the ease of short-circuiting the gun, she started forward again, phasing when another gun went off, this time with an onslaught of whirling metal disks. She phased so they went through her unharmed and a moment later heard them ping off Colossus's chest and midsection.  
  
-I'm surrounded by liars everywhere I turn  
  
I'm surrounded by imposters everywhere I turn  
  
I'm surrounded by idenity crisis everywhere I turn  
  
Am I the only one who's noticed  
  
I can't be the only one who's learned-  
  
Unharmed by the attack, Piotr simply jogged forward running through it, like Kitty had done earlier, but instead of actually going through it, he demolished it. All that was left were a bunch of sparking wires, while the gun lay in a smoking pile of scrap metal on the floor. "And you say I was impressive?" She teased.  
  
Before she could even take another step, the floor beneath her lurched and she was tossed into the air like a rag doll. She let out a surprised shriek, before tucking and rolling as she hit the floor, about ten feet away from where she had previously stood.  
  
"Katya!" Piotr rushed to her, immediately scooping her small form off the floor into his arms. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yeah." She winced and rubbed her backside. "Was not expecting that." She basked for a moment at being carried like a princess in Piotr's arms, before squirming to get down. "You can carry me later, we've got a hostage to find."  
  
"I look forward to it, Katya." He set her back down on her own two feet, while she blushed brightly.  
  
"Come on." She tiptoed lightly across the floor now, after that humiliating experience. They were coming upon the end of the corridor and so far it looked like a dead end. While she was peering corridor, there was a crash ad a grunt behind her. She turned to see Piotr standing over the unconscious form of a guard.  
  
-I don't wanna be  
  
Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
  
All I have to do  
  
Is think of me and I have peace of mind  
  
I'm tired of looking 'round rooms  
  
Wondering what I've gotta do  
  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
  
I don't wanna be anything other than me-  
  
Suddenly, the simulator went off and they were in the middle of a dome of steel; the danger room. "Mission complete; success. Congratulations Spyke and Jubilee."  
  
Kitty turned to see Jubilee, Evan and Storm standing together, looking pleased with themselves. Rogue and Bobby jogged up beside them. "Awesome job!" Rogue gushed.  
  
"Good work." Bobby nodded in agreement.  
  
"Not bad, not bad at all." Wolverine emerged from the control room. "Nice work, Jubilee and Evan. You all did well. "Excellent teamwork, Colossus and Shadowcat. Where you learn those moves, Half-pint?"  
  
"Cyclops." Kitty replied.  
  
"They have one on one sessions." Jubilee teased, trying to get a rise out of her friend.  
  
"Shut up, Jubes." Kitty shot back good-naturedly.  
  
"One-eye? He can barely defend himself." Wolverine growled.  
  
"He's a great teacher. I learned a lot." Kitty shrugged, knowing Wolverine and Cyclopse's ongoing grudge against each other.  
  
"Yeah, right." Wolverine scoffed.  
  
"We're going to go change, Logan." Rogue smiled gently at the older man. "We'll see you later."  
  
They all left the Danger room at the same time, chatting about their plans for the weekend.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I'm so going shopping!" Jubilee beamed. "I can't wait for some new clothes."  
  
"Girls and clothes." Evan shook his head. "I'll never understand."  
  
"You're not supposed to." Kitty replied.  
  
"Bobby and I are going to the movies." Rogue smiled lovingly up at her boyfriend.  
  
"Skateboarding, duh!" Evan laughed. "I can't wait to hit a real skatepark!"  
  
"Peter?" Jubilee looked to the Russian for his plans.  
  
"I'll probably just sketch." He shrugged. "Don't really have plans."  
  
"I heard you were the artist of the school." Kitty smiled at him. "Do you think I could take a look at some of your stuff?"  
  
Piotr blushed and actually stammered. "If you want to."  
  
"I'd love to." Kitty assured him. "I may not have an eye for art, but I can appreciate it as much as they next person."  
  
"All right then." Piotr let a rare grin cross his handsome face, completely oblivious to the looks Rogue and Jubilee were sharing.  
  
"What are your plans, Kitty?" Evan asked, also oblivious to the sparks.  
  
"Um, I'll look at Peter's stuff and I promised Pie I'd tutor him. I think I may have a lunch date with an old friend of mine this weekend, I have to check my calendar." Kitty thought about it for a moment.  
  
"Who?" Jubilee asked, ever so nosy.  
  
"Just an old friend from before I met you guys." Kitty replied.  
  
-I came from the mountains  
  
The crust of creation  
  
My whole situation  
  
Made from clay to stone  
  
And now I'm telling everybody-  
  
"That's cool." Rogue said, giggling as Bobby tickled her.  
  
"So, can I see your sketches tonight, Peter?" Kitty asked. "I could meet you somewhere after dinner."  
  
Piotr looked pleased at the thought. "I usually sketch in the greenhouse. I could meet you there at nine o'clock."  
  
"That works for me." Kitty wanted to squeal with joy.  
  
-I don't wanna be  
  
Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately  
  
All I have to do  
  
Is think of me and I have peace of mind  
  
I'm tired of looking 'round rooms  
  
Wondering what I've gotta do  
  
Or who I'm supposed to be  
  
I don't wanna be anything other than me-  
  
Okay, that's Chapter three. Hope you enjoyed. I promise that there will be Kiotr action, but I'm gradually working into it. Kitty sees her old friend this weekend! Things are about to get interesting. 


	4. Answer

Chapter 4: Answer  
  
-I will be the answer at the end of the line  
  
I will be there for you while you take the time  
  
In the burning of uncertainty I will be your solid ground  
  
I will hold the balance if you can't look down-  
  
Kitty sat patiently in the small café not too far from the school. Turns out she did have a lunch date with her old friend. Knowing that she'd be waiting for a little bit, Kitty allowed her mind to wander back to the previous night she had spent with Piotr. He had been so shy and nervous when he showed her his sketches.  
  
They were breathtaking, even in black and white; you could see all the emotion and beauty of the school and a lot of this country possessed. Even the sketches he had done of people looked alive. He had shyly informed her that he wanted to be the school's art teacher when he graduated. He'd be an incredible teacher too.  
  
She had made progress with him as well. Getting to know a little more about him as they talked. He was incredibly passionate about his country and he had a little sister, who he adored and an older brother, who was like his best friend. He loved it here and hoped to move his family out here as well, even if he did love Russia. He was a master at spinning his words into stories and Kitty had found herself hanging on his every word.  
  
-If it takes my whole life I won't break I won't bend  
  
It'll al be worth it worth it in the end  
  
Cause I can only tell you what I know  
  
Cause I need you in my life  
  
When the stars have all gone out  
  
You'll still be burning so bright-  
  
"Bonjour Petite!" Kitty was startled out of her thoughts, as chaste kiss was placed on her cheek from behind.  
  
"Remy!" Kitty smiled, as the handsome Cajun took a seat across from her. "It's so good to see you."  
  
"Couldn't have my Petite grow'n up witout seeing Remy can we?" Remy Lebeau leaned back in his chair. He really was a handsome man, even without his demonic eyes, but they had never bothered Kitty before. She found them almost enchanting. Today though sunglasses, to keep people from staring and possibly freaking out, hid them. Remy's auburn hair was shorter than the last time she had seen him. Last time, it had reached just past his ears, now it was in a shorter, spiky, trendier do. His face seemed to be chiseled, with angular features and his mouth was quirked in his ever-present smirk.  
  
"No, we can't have that." Kitty shook her head in agreement. "How've you been?"  
  
Kitty could still remember clearly the first time she had met the flirtatious Cajun. She had just recently discovered her mutant powers and while on vacation with her family in New Orleans, she had been separated from her parents. She soon found her being cornered by an anti-mutant gang.  
  
Flashback  
  
"You've got no where to run now, you Mutie freak!" One of the men advanced towards thirteen year-old, Kitty Pryde.  
  
Kitty cowered against the wall. "Please, just leave me alone." She whispered, frightened to the point of tears.  
  
"Not until you're dead." His friend snarled. "You mutant scum should all be dead." He flicked open a switchblade, moving to strike.  
  
His movement was stopped; however, by a hand forcefully grabbing his wrist. "Trust me, not a good idea, Homme." The slightly French accent belonged to a sixteen year-old boy, whose demonic eyes were glowing with power. The expression on his face was deadly. "You want to hurt de Petite, you're just gonna hafta take out de Gambit first."  
  
"Fine, we'll kill you first, Cajun." The man lunged at him, but the boy was quicker. In the blink of an eye he had the man's arm pinned behind his back and a charged card glowing in his hand.  
  
"Looks like dat wont be happen'n Mon Ami." The boy smirked, tossing his card in front of the second guy, exploding once coming into contact with the pavement. Terrified, the guy ran out the alley, his partner close behind him. "Imbeciles." The boy looked towards the still trembling girl. "It's all right pretty fille. De bad men are gone."  
  
"Who are you?" Kitty asked, crawling away from the boy, still terrified.  
  
"My name is Remy Lebeau, Petite. Trust me, Remy will not hurt such a pretty fille." He held out a gloved hand and Kitty suspiciously stared at it, before realizing she had no other choice. She reached out and grasped it. "Dere's a good fille. What's your name, Petite?"  
  
"Kitty." She replied softly.  
  
"Well, my little Shadowcat, let's have Remy get you outta here, non?" He led her out of the alley and out into the crowded streets to find her parents.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
-Cast me gently into morning  
  
For the night has been unkind  
  
Take me so a place so holy  
  
That I can wash this from my mind  
  
The memory of choosing not to fight-  
  
Remy had charmed her, even when she was scared out of her wits and he immediately became on of her closest friends, even if she didn't get to see him all that often. She had even used his nickname Shadowcat as her codename. Remy had traveled up to Deerfield often after she returned home and then when she came to Xavier's, he came to Westchester. Her parents had been playing the avoidance game once she had become a mutant. So Kitty regarded Remy as her only family.  
  
"Remy hat a lot of dings in 'is favor at de moment." He chuckled. "A few tricks up 'is sleeve."  
  
"Why do I not like the sound of that?" Kitty raised her eyebrows at him. "What are you up to?"  
  
"Nuttin bad, Petite. Remy jus make'n plans fur your Christmas surprise." Remy let an impish grin cross his face.  
  
"My what?" Kitty stared at him as if he had just told her he had bought an elephant. Remy had never been around during the Holiday Season. "First of all, you never do anything for me over the Holidays and secondly, I'm Jewish."  
  
"Fine, your Hanukah surprise den. Remy will be stay'n in Westchester in time to see you during de Holidays, Petite. We family, non?" He reached across the table and squeezed her hand. "Trust Remy, you'll like de surprise 'e has planned."  
  
"So, where are you staying then?" Kitty changed the subject, knowing she'd get nothing out of him. "If you're going to be around, I want to see you often."  
  
"Oh, I'll be around, my Shadowcat. You wont go far witout Remy." He chuckled and stood. "Come Petite, I must be going. Remy have another appointment, but 'e will come for you again."  
  
"This is the shortest lunch meeting we've ever had." Kitty stood and gave him a hug. "Don't be a stranger. Call me later on tonight."  
  
"Will do, my Shadowcat. Remy will see if he can see you tomorrow. Do you want a ride?" He gestured to his beat up old motorcycle outside the café's entrance.  
  
"Yeah!" Kitty didn't hesitate and eagerly followed him out. Although the visit was short, Kitty felt oddly satisfied. It was just how much Gambit seemed to affect her.  
  
-If it takes my whole life I won't break I won't bend  
  
It'll al be worth it worth it in the end  
  
Cause I can only tell you what I know  
  
Cause I need you in my life  
  
When the stars have all gone out  
  
You'll still be burning so bright-  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, promise?" Kitty looked at him, as she climbed off the bike at the gate's entrance.  
  
"Promise Petite. Now, give Remy some love?" He titled his face, grinning cheekily.  
  
Kitty giggled and pecked his cheek. "I'll be expecting your call tonight." She stepped onto the sidewalk. "I love you, Remy."  
  
"I love you too, Petite. I'll call you tonight." With that said, he roared off down the road, leaving a smiling Kitty in his wake.  
  
Feeling lighthearted, Kitty practically skipped into the mansion, only to find Piotr emerging from the Rec. Room with Bobby. "Hi guys!"  
  
"You look happy." Bobby commented.  
  
"Of course I am, it's a gorgeous day." Kitty smiled warmly at Piotr. "Hey Peter."  
  
"Hello Katya." He greeted her softly.  
  
"Who put that smile on your face?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Me." Kitty laughed and headed for the stairs. "I'll see you guys at dinner. I've got homework to finish."  
  
-Cast me gently into morning  
  
For the night has been unkind-  
  
That's chappie four, kinda short, but hey introduced Gambit didn't I? Just wait until you see his surprise. Can we say Piotr jealous? I think so. Major Kiotr action coming up. So, review! 


	5. That's The Way It Is

Chapter 5: That's The Way It Is  
  
-I can read your mind  
  
And I know your story  
  
I see what you're going through, yeah  
  
It's an uphill climb  
  
And I'm feeling sorry  
  
But I know it will come to you, yeah  
  
So don't surrender  
  
Cause you can win  
  
In this thing called love-  
  
"Seriously, I have no clue what to get Bobby this year." Rogue complained to Kitty as they watched Jubilee rifle through a clothing rack.  
  
"I wish I could help you out, but I have no clue what to get him either." Kitty patted her friend's arm sympathetically. "I mean, Peter wasn't so hard to shop for. I got him a new sketch pad and some charcoal pencils and stuff. I mean, I can just buy clothes for Jubes and I got Evan some new elbow pads because his were getting so worn. It's Pietro, Bobby and you, I'm having trouble with." Don't forget Remy! Her mind chided. What do you get a Cajun who pretty much steals anything he wants? She had gotten him a new pack of playing cards, but she needed to get him more than that.  
  
"You can always get Pietro hair gel." Rogue joked, her smile finally reaching her eyes. Kitty knew that on the outside, Rogue and Bobby were putting on the happy doting couple front, but ever since Pyro had deserted the X-men, Bobby hadn't been the same. It had put a strain on her friend's relationship and Kitty's heart went out to her.  
  
Kitty chuckled at the notion, knowing just how fickle Pietro was with his hair. "Actually, I saw a sweater back over in Filenes that might look good on Pie. It was hunter green and Pie looks best in green."  
  
"There you go." Rogue sighed. "Buying Bobby clothes would be kind of impersonal. There's got to be something."  
  
"Kit!" Jubilee rushed over. "You've got to help me! What the Hell do I get for Pietro?" She actually looked flustered.  
  
Kitty laughed. "Relax Jubes. With Pie, you don't have to get him something really extravagant. You're not his girlfriend, yet." Lately, her silver haired friend had been getting closer with the firecracker.  
  
"I still want to get him something special." Jubilee glared around the store. "What are you going to get him?"  
  
"A sweater I saw back in Filenes, it's hunter green." Kitty replied, as she led her friends out of the store. "Jubes, just buy him a mirror. That way he can look at what he loves the most all the time." Kitty joked.  
  
"Not funny." Jubilee glared.  
  
"I thought it was." Rogue laughed.  
  
"We'll find something. He's not that hard to shop for." Kitty stepped into Filenes and snatched the sweater in Pietro's size. "Ooh, what about the cd of that band he likes, oh what's their name?"  
  
"Dashboard Confessional." Jubilee grinned. "Great idea! Thanks Kit. I'll be right back!" She scurried across the mall into the cd store.  
  
"She's got it bad." Rogue commented, shaking her head in amusement.  
  
"Yeah, she does." Kitty nodded, looking around the store, until something caught her eye.  
  
-When you want it the most  
  
There's no easy way out  
  
When you're ready to go  
  
And your heart's left in doubt  
  
Don't give up on your faith  
  
Love comes to those who believe it  
  
And that's the way it is-  
  
_Brand New! Poker Set on sale! Only $50!_ She grinned, as she read the sign. It was perfect. "Hey Rogue, why don't you go see if there'd be any cds Bobby would like." She suggested.  
  
"Good idea, although, I wish I could think of something better." Rogue sighed.  
  
"Well, then look for me. I'm just going to pick up something real quick." She waved her friend off, before purchasing the poker set. _Remy is gonna worship the ground I walk on!_ She inwardly did a little cheer.  
  
Kitty grasped her bags and went to leave, when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to get a closer look and frowned when she recognized John, better known as Pyro. When Kitty had first come to the mansion, she had dated John for a little while, but she had found his cool indifference too much like Lance so she broke it off.  
  
Just as she was about to approach him, his companion made her stop dead in her tracks. He was taller now, maybe about 6'2, still had the same shaggy brown hair and angry at the world brown eyes. He was dressed in a pair of grungy jeans and a faded gray t-shirt with a brown leather vest over it. A permanent scowl marred his features.  
  
They hadn't seen her yet, but they had moved from their spot and were heading straight for Filenes. She wasn't ready to face him yet, not now. She needed time, to prepare herself, not just bump into him randomly. She glanced around like a deer caught in the headlights, trying to find an escape root.  
  
Suddenly, a hand grasped the back of her jacket and yanked her into the hallway that led to the restrooms, a gloved hand was placed over her mouth before she could scream, but one glance into those familiar red on black eyes had her relaxing. "Sssh." He pressed a finger to his lips, before cautiously peeking towards Filenes.  
  
"Remy?" She breathed, relief flooding through her. "It's..."  
  
He cut her off. "Remy knows. Shaker boy is half de reason Remy came up here. 'e joined Magneto and de Brotherhood a few months ago, Petite. Remy came ere to protect 'is fille, as well as see 'er."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Kitty questioned, feeling hurt at being left in the dark.  
  
-When you question me  
  
For a simple answer  
  
I don't know what to say, no  
  
But it's plain to see  
  
If you stick together  
  
Your gonna find a way  
  
So don't surrender  
  
Cause you can win  
  
In this thing called love-  
  
"Cause de Imbecile has done enough damage to you, Petite and Remy is here to protect you." He replied, releasing his hold on her. "Remy has been tailing him, but now dat Shaker boy is here. Remy is tailing you, mon Shadowcat."  
  
"I can take care of myself, you know!" She hissed. "What if they had attacked us and I found out that way. I would have rather heard it from you, so I could be somewhat prepared if I saw him!"  
  
"Be angry at Remy all you want, Petite. De thing is we've got to get you outta heres. De Shaker boy and 'is friend aren't here by coincidence, mon Shadowcat. 'e wants you back and Remy don tink Magent man and Fire Head have any problems with dat idea. You must come with Remy now." He tugged at her hand towards the emergency exit.  
  
"But my friends..." Kitty protested, looking towards the cd store.  
  
"De will be fine. Remy will drop you off at de mansion when it tis safe. Now come!" Remy lifted Kitty over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and headed towards the exit, effectively setting off the alarm.  
  
-When you want it the most  
  
There's no easy way out  
  
When you're ready to go  
  
And your heart's left in doubt  
  
Don't give up on your faith  
  
Love comes to those who believe it  
  
And that's the way it is-  
  
She placed back on her feet once they hit the parking lot, in front of Remy's motorcycle. He took her bags from her and quickly secured them on the back of the bike. "Come on." He swung his leg over the bike and waited for her to climb on after him.  
  
Kitty took one last glance over her shoulder at the mall, where people were starting to rush outside, thinking there was a fire, before climbing on behind Remy. He gunned the engine and peeled out of the parking lot.  
  
She tightened her grip around his torso, not truly believing what was happening. Lance was here, in Westchester, trying to get her! And, Remy had come here to protect her from him. Things have just gotten a little more complicated than they should have been.  
  
-When life is empty  
  
With no tomorrow  
  
And loneliness starts call  
  
Baby, don't worry  
  
Forget your sorrow  
  
Cause love's gonna conquer it all-  
  
Meanwhile, Rogue and Jubilee ran out of the building, searching for any sign of their friend. Kitty was nowhere to be seen. "God, where is she?" Jubilee frantically looked around the crowd of slightly alarmed people.  
  
"I don't know. You don't think she's still inside do you?" Rogue asked, sounding panicked.  
  
"Oh man, this is not good." Jubilee continued to search through the crowd, until her gaze fell on a familiar figure, who was making a run for it, with a guy by his side. "Rogue, look!" She pointed.  
  
"John?" Rogue's eyes widened, as she caught what Jubilee was pointing at. "Oh no, you don't think..."  
  
"The Brotherhood." Jubilee turned to her friend in horror. "They probably set off the alarm. Which means..."  
  
"They probably have Kitty too." Rogue finished. "We've got to get to the Professor!"  
  
"Pietro's gonna flip!" Jubilee grasped her friends hand, as they ran for the X-van (no rhyme intended, lol.).  
  
"Pietro?!" Rogue shook her head. "Think about a certain guy that's crazy about her!" Rogue took the wheel and struggled to get around the traffic.  
  
"Peter!" Jubilee paled. "He'll be devastated and frantic with worry."  
  
"Exactly. We've got to get her back!" Rogue found and opening and stepped on the gas, heading onto the Highway. "The sooner the better."  
  
-When you want it the most  
  
There's no easy way out  
  
When you're ready to go  
  
And your heart's left in doubt  
  
Don't give up on your faith  
  
Love comes to those who believe it  
  
And that's the way it is-  
  
Uh oh. I smell trouble, tons of it. Lol, this just makes it more interesting because we all know that Remy didn't kidnap our girl and he's not a part of the Brotherhood. Well, you know that you've got to review for another chapter, so get moving! Oh and Pearls24, Gambit's Cajun, not French, but Cajuns speak French, well most do and their accent kind of sounds it.  
  
I'd also like to apologize for such a bad updater I have been of late. I have a job now and it gets busy during the summer. I come home exhausted and forget about my fics. I promise to try and update faster. Again, I'm so sorry. I hope you all are still willingly to read this fic because I enjoy writing it and there's a lot of action coming up. 


	6. Here With Me

Chapter 6: Here With Me

-I didn't hear you leave

I wonder how am I still here

And I don't wanna move a thing

It might change my memories

Oh I am what I am

I do what I want

But I cannot hide-

Rogue and Jubilee burst into the mansion, startling most of the students, as they raced for the Professor's office at a speed even Pietro would have been envious of. Not bothering to knock, the girls rushed into the room, interrupting a meeting between the Professor, Wolverine, Cyclops, Storm and the boys.

"Professor!" Rogue panted, trying to catch her breath so she could speak. "Something's happened!"

"Calm down Rogue, breathe." He instructed, waiting patiently for her to speak.

"As you know, we were at the mall, buying Christmas gifts for everyone and Jubilee went into the CD store and then Kitty asked me to go in after her, saying she'd be over in a minute. I figured she just saw the gift she wanted to buy Jubes, or me so I went without question. Then, a few minutes later the alarms went off and everyone was told to exit the mall. We frantically searched for Kitty, but there was no sign of her." Rogue gasped out.

"Then, I saw John and some other guy hightailing it out of there, looking pretty suspicious. We think they may have taken her." Jubilee finished, she too trying to catch her breath.

"Cyclops, go down to the lab, see if you can get the mall security cameras recordings." The Professor ordered and he nodded, doing as he was told.

"You think Magento's got Half-pint?" Wolverine growled.

"No way! We've got to find her!" Pietro leapt to his feet.

"We will, Pietro. Don't worry." The Professor stated calmly.

"Kitty wouldn't go down without a fight, anyway." Storm interjected. "She's been progressing extremely well in her training with Cyclops and the Wolverine. It's not as if she's completely helpless."

"When Magneto kidnapped me, he injected me with some kind of serum that knocked me out for a few hours." Rogue shook her head. "That's probably why Kitty couldn't phase her way away from them. They must have snuck up on her and injected her with the stuff."

-I won't go

I won't sleep

I can't breathe

Until you're resting here with me

I won't leave

I can't hide

I cannot be

Until you're resting here with me-

Piotr felt his blood run cold at the mention of someone harming Katya. Whoever took her would pay, he'd see to it. _Who would want to harm someone as sweet and as innocent as Katya, anyway? She never did anything to hurt anyone._ This made him angry.

"Professor!" Scott reentered the office, a tape his hand, this time Kurt Wagner by his side. The blue demon's face was very worried. "I've got it." He went over to the small Television in the corner of the office and popped it in. "The beginning's a little broken up, but I got this much."

The image that came on the screen had Piotr filling with white, hot rage. A tall man in a trench coat hoisted Katya over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and raced out the emergency exit.

Everyone stared at the video in shock. Wolverine broke the silence with a loud feral growl, summing up exactly how Piotr felt at the moment. "Who the Hell is that?"

"I don't know, we can't see his face, plus the video's in black and white." Cyclops shrugged.

"I think we'll go with your serum theory, Rogue. She's not even fighting him. She might be knocked out." Storm shook her head, her features lined with worry. Kurt wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back." The Professor stared hard at the screen. "First things first, we must find out why Magneto wants Kitty and what he plans to do with her. Then, we need to find out who that man is and what his powers are."

-I don't wanna call my friends

They might wake me from this dream

And I cannot leave this bed

Risk forgetting all that's been

Oh I am what I am

I'll do what I want

But I cannot hide-

Pietro looked over to Peter, who had an angry frown across his normally stoic features. He was worried too, but the Russian had gotten extremely close to Kitty in the last few weeks and it was obvious the two were in love with each other.

He had always known Kitty had a thing for the brooding Russian, ever since he arrived at the Institute and Kitty had been dating John then. It started out as just a schoolgirl crush, where she'd just gush about how cute he was, then it became more mature, where she'd talk about how great it was that he drew to express himself. Now it was full blown, she would ramble about how sweet he was or how he could spin even a dull tale into an edge of your seat story and how even something completely trivial made her laugh when he was around. She talked about how nice it was when he smiled an actual smile that reached his eyes and how she found his shyness endearing. Yup, she was head over heels.

Pietro didn't mind so much anymore that she liked him. He actually thought they were perfect for each other now, but when she first started crushing on Peter, Pietro hadn't like it one bit. He had crush on his best girlfriend and had loathed John from the start. Peter was kind of hard to loathe because he treated her kindly and was too shy to do more than stare at Kitty at the time. When the crush had matured, Pietro realized that he and Kit just weren't meant to be and he let her go. Now, he had his eyes set on one of her friends, the firecracker, Jubilee.

-I won't go

I won't sleep

I can't breathe

Until you're resting here with me

I won't leave

I can't hide

I cannot be

Until you're resting here with me-

Evan and Bobby couldn't even begin to fathom why anyone would want to kidnap Kitty and Jubilee was trying to keep herself under control, with a little help from a certain Speed Demon. Rogue was getting some comfort from Logan, who was gingerly rubbing her back, while trying to control the animal inside him.

Cyclops stood frowning at the TV screen, even though the image was gone. Storm was seeking comfort from her boyfriend and even the Professor looked worried. He was massaging his temples in frustration.

"Our best bet is to use Cerebro." He said finally. "Although, Eric has learned how to elude it. If Cerebro fails, our only chance at getting Kitty back would be to wait until Eric contacts us, which could take awhile."

"No, the more time she spends with Magneto, the more danger she's in." Pietro argued. "We have to get her back now!"

"I agree with Speedy." Piotr stood. "We don't know what they could be doing to her. We have to get her back as soon as possible. Not sit around and wait for Magneto to hand her over because he's done with her!"

"Calm down. I just said if Cerebro doesn't work. We'll get her back unharmed boys, but you must be patient." The Professor shook his head. "If Kitty is in trouble at the moment, I'd know it. So, I think it's safe to believe she's all right for the moment. Besides, I'd like to think that Eric wouldn't go as far as to torture her."

"Well, that's only what you think, Chuck. The rest of us don't trust Magneto with anything, especially not the safety of one of ours." Wolverine shook his head.

-Oh I am what I am

I do what I want

But I can't hide

I won't go

I won't sleep

I can't breathe

Until you're resting here with me

I won't leave

I can't hide

I cannot be

Until you're resting here with me-

"I'll see what I can do." With Scott behind him, the Professor left the office to head down to the lower levels, where the secret lab and Cerebro were kept. The anxiety in the room was overwhelming, even to an experienced telepath, like himself.

Piotr's anger had been most alarming. He had known that the young man had been subtly courting Kitty, but anger like that only came from someone who was in love. He hadn't expected that, not that it was bad or anything, just unexpected. Things were getting complicated and sacrifices kept being made on both sides.

Charles Xavier didn't know how the Russian would take it if something bad were to happen to Kitty and he really did not want to find out. He really hoped Cerebro would be able to find Magneto, so he could find Kitty. It was probably their only hope and he didn't like relying on hope, he wanted facts and proof.

Ooh, so lots of anxiety. So, Kitty and Piotr are in love! Although, neither of them know it yet, only the Professor and Pietro know it. Haha, and the Pietro/Jubilee pairing, I have no idea how I came up with that, but I kinda like it! Anyways, more to come, as long as you press that button, on the lower left hand side of your screen. Come on, you'll make my day!


	7. Back Here

Chapter 7: Back Here

-Baby set me free

From this misery

I can't take it no more

Since you ran away

Nothing's been the same

Don't know what I'm living for

Here I am, so alone

And there's nothing in this world I can do-

The loud roar of Remy's motorcycle prevented any conversation. Kitty just clung to him, as he tore down the roads of Westchester. All she really wanted to do at the moment was go home. She had had enough for one day. First seeing Lance again and then Remy whisking her off on his motorcycle to protect her. But, what from was her question.

Suddenly, the motorcycle seemed to slow as Remy drove up the driveway to an old abandoned warehouse. It looked to be on its last legs. Once he had parked right in front of the building, he killed the engine and leapt off the bike with the grace and finesse only Remy would be capable of possessing.

"You'll be stay'n here tonight wit Remy, Petite. Might as well git comfortable." He sauntered inside the building.

Kitty sighed and climbed off the bike. She knew that if he asked, she'd walk through the very fires of Hell for Remy, but sometimes it was too much. She just wanted to go home and sleep, gab with Jubilee and Rogue, maybe have a little visit with Piotr.

_Piotr!_ God, she just wanted to talk to him right now. Have him protect her from all this Lance crap. Remy was too intent on being her savior to really discuss something with him and Piotr was always up for listening to her.

"Shadowcat, come inside. You'll freeze if you stay out dere." Remy called from the doorway.

"I want to go home, Remy." She whispered fervently. "This day has been packed with too much emotion, I just want to find my bed and sleep."

"I'm going to take you home in de morning, Mon Shadowcat. Remy don trust de X-men to protect you." He shook his head. "Not from dem."

"Lance?" Kitty scoffed. "He's only one person. I can protect myself from him!"

"What do dey teach you at dat school, Petite?" Remy barked. "Remy been gatering information fur a long time. 'e wants to protect you from de Brotherhood. Everyday dey get stronger and everyday dey get more members. It's a war, Mon Petite. A war dat Remy will not loose 'is Shadowcat to. If Remy have to kidnap you and flee da country den 'e will."

"I'm not going anywhere, Remy! If there's a fight coming, than you damn well better be sure I'll be there! I've been training for this! I have friends and family and a life at the Institute. I'm happy. Remy, I think I've finally fallen in love again!" She retorted.

Remy's gaze snapped up. "You means to tell Remy dat you is over de Shaker boy?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I have been. I dated Pyro when I first arrived at the Institute, of course that didn't work out. Then, Peter walked through those heavy oak doors and I was head over heels. Still am."

"Remy is happy for you, Mon Petite. But, if dis Peter hurts you, den Remy will splode 'im!" Remy held out his hand. "Come inside."

-Until you're back here, Baby

Miss you, want you, need you so

Until you're back here Baby yeah

There's a feeling inside I want you to know

You are the one and I can't...

Let you go-

Kitty shivered as she entered the warehouse, what was Gambit saying about not freezing outside? It was ten times colder in here. "Remy, it's colder in here than it is outside." She pointed out.

"But it is safer in here dann outside, mon Petite." Remy grinned, pointing to a corner where he had found some old blankets and anything else that was soft, was piled in. "Get some shut eye, mon Shadowcat. Remy will watch over you tonight."

"Remy, really. Can't you just take me home?" She pleaded, shivering again. "It's freezing in here."

"I'm sorry, Petite. Remy promises to take you home tomorrow." He sat down in the corner and patted the empty space beside him. "Besides Remy can always keep you warm in many ways." He smirked.

Kitty giggled and plopped down beside him. "You are such a pervert." She shivered again. "But I wouldn't say no to some cuddling. I could use some of your body heat."

-So I told you lies

Even made you cry

Baby I was so wrong

Girl I promise you

Now my love is true

This is where my heart belongs

Cause here I'm am

So alone

And there's nothing in this world I can do-

Kitty curled into Remy's chest, hugging him tightly as the wind whipped through the building again. He in turn had pulled her close, trying to hold his trench coat around both of them.

"Hey Remy?" She titled her chin, looking up at his face.

"Yes, mon Shadowcat." He replied, running his fingers through her hair.

"I'm scared." She whispered. Whenever she was scared at the Institute, she covered it by working out more and training harder, but when it came to Remy, she could tell him anything and not feel like a coward or be embarrassed. Maybe it was because he was an Empath, maybe it was because they were so close, whatever it was she was grateful. She could never be ashamed of how she felt and she knew Remy would never turn his back on her.

"I know." Was his response. "Remy will always protect you, so you don't hafta be scared."

"I can't help it. After all Lance put me through, the last thing I need is him messing with my head again." She burrowed into his warmth.

"You should've told Remy 'bout him sooner. Remy would've killed him." He held her tighter. "Shaker boy will pay fur what he did to you, mon Shadowcat. 'E will beg fur Remy to spare 'im wenn Remy is through wit 'im."

"That's exactly why I didn't tell you. I knew you would kill him. You're all I've got for family Remy, besides the people at the Institute and I can't loose you." She thought of Piotr, wondering what he was doing right now.

"You never will loose Remy, Petite. You are Remy's family. His sister in everting except blood."

"I know, you're my brother in everything except blood. I just wish you were always around. That you were back here, with me, all the time." Kitty sighed and snuggled closer. "But I'll take what I can get. I love you, Remy."

"Remy love you, mon Shadowcat." He placed a butterfly kiss in her hair. "Now get some sleep."

-Until you're back here, Baby

Miss you, want you, need you so

Until you're back here Baby yeah

There's a feeling inside I want you to know

You are the one and I can't...

Let you go-

Remy watched his girl, as she slept. Her breathing in a slow even pace, a small smile curving her lips as she dreamed of flowers and puppies and all that happy stuff little girls can dream of. If only he could freeze this moment forever, have her be this peaceful and happy as she was in sleep.

After her break-up with that idiot, Alvers, her dreams had not been as happy and peaceful. The night she had shown up at the hotel he was staying at, after her break-up had nearly broke his heart.

-And I wonder, wonder

Are you thinking of me 'cause I'm thinking of you

And I wonder, wonder

Are you ever coming back in my life

'Cause here I am so alone

And there's nothing in the world I can do-

flashback 

"All right, all right. Remy is coming." Remy walked out of the bathroom in his hotel room. Someone was banging incessantly on his door and wouldn't go away. "Listen Homme, it's late and Remy wants to go to sleep and what Remy wants Remy gets." He snapped, as he swung the door open. He wasn't prepared for the sight on the other side.

Wet, trembling and tear stained, Kitty Pryde stood on the other side, her fist raised as if to knock again. She was soaked to the skin from the rain and her eyes were red and puffy, filled with tears and there were still tracks from the previous tears she had shed.

"Oh Petite." He hated seeing her upset in any fashion, but looking at her now was just heartbreaking. He wordlessly opened his arms to her and she wasted no time in throwing herself into them. "What happened?" He pulled her inside and closed the door.

"Lance, he..." She stammered and Remy let out a growl. There was no love lost between Remy and Kitty's boyfriend. The big idiot didn't treat Kitty right and to someone who considered Kitty family and loved her like she was one of his own, the shaker boy was a bad choice in boyfriends. He hadn't kept his dislike of the boy hidden either, he had confronted Kitty about him on several occasions, but she had insisted that he didn't really mean it.

"Shaker boy is a dead man." He started toward the door, but Kitty's small fist wrapped around his arm stopped him.

"You don't even know what he did." She sniffed.

"Doesn't matter, mon Shadowcat." He stepped back in front of her and wiped some of the escaped tears off her face with his thumbs. "He made you cry, dat's a good enough reason fur Remy."

She choked back another sob, before launching herself into his arms again. "I broke up with him." Her voice was muffled against his shirt. "He was so angry. I told him it was because he kept forcing me to be someone I'm not and I felt as if I was suffocating and needed space. I thought he was going to kill me."

"Dat's it." Remy placed a butterfly kiss in her hair. "You're coming to New Orleans wit Remy. Remy will take care of you."

"I can't." she shook her head. "There's something else I've got to tell you. Tonight, before I went to see Lance, a mutant woman named Dr. Jean Grey showed up on my doorstep. She said that she worked for a school for people like us, mutants, where we can be safe. She's a school teacher. It's in Westchester, New York. It'll be good for me to go there, get away from Deerfield."

"If you needs to get away, denn you come wit Remy." He led her over to the bed and sat her down, before rummaging through his duffle bag for a pair of dry clothes she could wear. "New Orleans is away from Deerfield."

"I'm not a thief, Remy." She wiped her eyes. "I don't fit in your world in New Orleans. I need to go to school and be a kid. This is an amazing opportunity. Besides, it's not like my parents are keen to having me around, with the whole town discovering my being a mutant and all."

Remy handed her one of his t-shirts and a pair of sweats. "Oh Chere." He sat down beside her, as she leaned into his shoulder.

"Come with me." She whispered.

"What?" He looked down at her in confusion.

"Come with me, Remy. Come to this school. You could get your education; you could be with me. Don't make me go alone." She pleaded.

Remy sighed and shook his head. "Like you don't fit into Remy's world, Petite; Remy don't fit in yours. Remy will visit you, but he cannot go there."

She nodded solemnly, before standing up. "I thought that might be your answer." She went into the bathroom to change.

Remy leaned back against the headboard of the bed. It'd be more of a travel to visit his Shadowcat at this school, but he had to do what was best for her. She'd be happy there and best of all; she'd be safe. Safe from anti-mutant groups, safe from Alvers, safe from Remy's life. That's all that mattered to him, his Shadowcat's happiness and safety.

She emerged from the bathroom and crawled into the bed, snuggling into the covers. Remy stretched out and spooned behind her. She relaxed against him and fell into sleep a few minutes later, while he watched her until the early hours of the morning.

End of Flashback 

He should have gone with her to the school. He didn't even think about his own happiness, just hers. After she left and he heard about Magneto, he had gone into overdrive. Listening to the mutant grapevine, determined to protect her. He'd visit her from time to time and call her often.

When he had heard about Lance, the only thing that mattered was getting to Westchester. He didn't trust them up there to keep and eye of his Shadowcat, so he had to watch over her personally, all the while, fighting diligently against the Brotherhood.

None of that seemed to matter though, as he watched her sleep. He was back here, with her for now, watching her sleep peacefully and keeping her safe for tonight. It's what he did best. She was safe and he could relax because he was sure of her safety.

-Until you're back here, Baby

Miss you, want you, need you so

Until you're back here Baby yeah

There's a feeling inside I want you to know

You are the one and I can't...

Let you go-


	8. The Boys Are Back In Town

Chapter 8: The Boys Are Back In Town

-Guess who just got back today?

Those wild-eyed boys that had been away

Haven't changed, haven't much to say

But man, I still think those cats are great

They were asking if you were around

How you was, where you could be found

I told them you were living downtown

Driving all the old men crazy-

"You're an idiot!" St. John Allderyce, better known as Pyro roared. "If she hadn't seen you, I could have nabbed her!"

"Me!" Lance Alvers, better known as Avalanche, scoffed. "What makes you think it was me that made her back away."

"Because I didn't treat her like shit when we were dating, Alvers." Pyro glared at his teammate. "Did you look at her face when she saw me, she was going to approach, until she saw you and panicked. 'Cause you did a number on her, you jackass."

"You're the one who barely paid attention to her!" Avalanche was getting angry. "She was what the most important thing when we were dating."

"Because you were trying to make her into this meek little mouse. Kitty's got a fire and spirit and you tried to suppress it with all your mental and emotional abuse." Avalanche might be angry, but Pyro was furious. "Unlike you, I actually cared about her, when we were dating, I still do. Granted, I wasn't the right boyfriend for her at the time, I was too messed up, just arriving to the Institute myself."

"You think you were a better boyfriend than me?" Avalanche burst out laughing. "Come off it, _John_! I was with her for two years, you had her for what, six months?"

"Six months of her coming out of the trauma you put her through and my own goddamn problems. I liked her a lot though and I was nice to her when we were alone." Pyro snapped. "I was ten times the boyfriend you were, even if I was a pretty crappy one."

-The boys are back in town

The boys are back in town

The boys are back in toowwn

The boys are back in town

The boys are back in town

The boys are back in toowwn-

"Puhlease!" Avalanche rolled his eyes. "When we do get Kitty here, we'll see just who she turns to."

"It sure as Hell won't be you, Alvers. I'm sure she'd rather find comfort in the Blob than in you." Pyro spat. "You're just too dense to realize it."

"Whatever." Avalanche muttered. "When she gets here, we'll find out and you'll be eating your words."

"When she gets here? She should be here now." Magneto said calmly, as he entered the room, but his tone still held the note of a threat.

"I happen to agree with Pyro wholeheartedly on this one Avalanche, if you hadn't come into her eyesight, she would have approached Pyro." Magneto glared at the new member. "This time, I'll be sending Pyro to get her with Sabertooth (A/N, I know, he's supposed to be dead, but let's just say, Wolverine didn't kill him, just hurt him pretty bad and now Sabertooth's out for revenge).

"What? But it was my idea to bring her here." Avalanche stared at Magneto, as if he had grown two heads.

"Yes, and it was you that messed up our capture of her today." Was his reply.

"Um Magneto." Pyro looked up at his leader. "Do I have to take Sabertooth? Can't I take Boom Boom or something?"

Magneto actually smiled at his apprentice. "I'm afraid not. Kitty slipped away with the help of a very powerful and skilled mutant. He's young, so he hasn't tapped into his full power, but with him and the Shadowcat, you and Boom Boom wouldn't stand a chance. I'm sending Sabertooth to deal with his mutant, I want you to focus on Shadowcat."

"I can't believe this." Lance said, clearly exasperated.

"Oh, if you can, Pyro..." Magneto ignored Avalanche's comment and turned back to Pyro. "See if you can capture this mutant with her. He'd make an excellent new apprentice with his skill as a thief and his powers." With that said, he slipped back out of the room.

"You've still got a lot to learn, Avalanche, my boy." Pyro teased, before following Magneto down the halls.

"We've lost precious time, Pyro." Magneto said, once Pyro had begun to follow him. "We should have had Shadowcat here earlier, but I was foolish enough to think that Avalanche could handle it. She's terrified of him and he is nothing but a brazen fool. You have the best chance because I believe she still trusts you on some level. I have spoken to Sabertooth and you are to handle the situation as you see fit." He stopped, turning to face his apprentice. "Do not fail me, John."

Pyro could nod dumbly at him. Magneto rarely ever used their actual names; he usually referred to them by their codenames. This must be serious.

"Good, Sabertooth is readying the helicopter. Be safe and bring her here." Magneto spun on his heel and continued down the hall, while Pyro turned to go in the opposite direction, where Sabertooth would no doubt have the helicopter ready.

-You know the chick that used to dance a lot

Every night she'd be on the floor shaking what she'd got

Man when I tell you she was cool, she was red hot

I mean she was steaming

That night over at Johnny's place

Well this chick got up and she slapped Johnny's face

Man we just fell about the place

If that chick don't want to know, forget her-

Pyro scrambled out of the helicopter, as Sabertooth landed it in the middle of the woods. The abandoned warehouse, where Kitty and her friend were currently, wasn't too far away. "Just stay quiet." He hissed, watching the sun begin to rise. "They might actually be sleeping still."

Sabertooth just grunted in reply and his shuffling footsteps behind Pyro assured him that the big cat was taking heed of his instructions. He may not like taking orders from a teenage boy, but he'd never refuse Magneto an order.

"Okay, I'm going to go in." Pyro turned to Sabertooth once they were outside the warehouse. "I only want you to follow if you hear the sounds of a fight. If they're both asleep, then I'll just slip the chloroform over their faces and knock them out even more."

Sabertooth growled, but complied, as John slipped inside. It was freezing inside, but there was enough light for him to see. Kitty and her friend were curled up in the corner, both dead to the world. Smirking to himself, John crept towards them, pulling out the two clothes of chloroform.

Just as he bent down to place one over Kitty's nose and mouth, a hand reached out and stopped his arm. "Trus me, not a bright idea Homme." Before he could react, an explosion sent him rocketing backwards.

The explosion had Sabertooth charging through the door and Kitty jolting awake. Sabertooth lunged at the guy with a loud growl, while John leapt back onto his feet, a little disorientated.

"John?" Kitty rubbed the sleep from her eyes, as she glared up at him.

"Hey Kit." He crouched down beside her, the chloroform in the hand behind his back. Her friend and Sabertooth were having a small scuffle a little ways away. "You're going to have to forgive me."

"Forgive you?" She stared at him blankly, giving him an open opportunity. He whipped his hand from behind his back and covered her nose and mouth with the cloth. She tried to phase and almost did, before the chloroform took effect and she was knocked out. "Sorry Babe." He muttered, slipping his arms under her limp form and lifting her up.

"Sabertooth, hurry up already." He called, getting just what he wanted. The guy took his attention off the cat to notice Kitty in John's arms.

"Why you litte...Remy will kill you!" He went to lunge in John's direction, but a sharp blow in the back of the head had him falling. "Merde!" He said, before he hit the ground, unconscious.

"Took you long enough." John muttered, shifting Kitty in his arms and starting for the door.

Sabertooth growled, but heaved Remy's body off the floor and hefted it over his shoulder. Let's just say, Sabertooth is a man of little words. He likes to grunt and growl, instead of dignify people with a response.

"They should be out for a few hours." John said, once they got back to the helicopter. Sabertooth just haphazardly tossed Remy into a seat, before starting up the helicopter. John placed Kitty more gently in the seat, brushing her hair out of her face. "I really am sorry, Love." He kissed her forehead, before going to sit in the co-pilot's seat.

- Friday night they'll be dressed to kill

Down at Dino's bar and grill

The drink will flow and blood will spill

If the boys want to fight, you'd better let them

That jukebox in the corner blasting out my favorite song

The nights are getting warmer, it won't be long

It won't be long till summer comes

Now that the boys are here again-

They arrived at the base about fifteen minutes later, where Magneto and Mystique were waiting at the loading dock. "Did you do it?" Was the first thing out of his boss's mouth.

"Mission success." John saluted him, lifting Kitty into his arms again and climbing out onto the hanger. Sabertooth appeared by his side a moment later, an unconscious Remy once again over his shoulder. "Got them both."

"Excellent. I knew you would not fail me." Magneto grinned, as he studied the unconscious man over Sabertooth's shoulder. "He was knocked out by a blow, put up a struggled did he?"

"Sleeps as light as you do." John replied. "Nearly blew me to pieces, but Sabertooth distracted him long enough for me to handle Shadowcat."

"Yes, his power is very intriguing." Magneto continued to study him. "He's a pretty popular thief down in New Orleans, known as the Gambit. He's ruthless and very sneaky. I believe you are holding his only weakness."

John looked down at the unconscious Kitty in his arms. "Kitty?"

"Yes." He frowned thoughtfully. "Regards her as family, interesting, I shall want to know their story. But that'll be at a later time. Place them in holding cells, separately. Oh, and make sure Mr. Lebeau's hands are gloved and tied. We don't need him blowing up the base, do we?"

"How can he blow things up?" John asked, as Sabertooth stalked inside, being none to gentle about Remy's unconscious figure.

Magneto chuckled. "Quite a gift. He simply takes an object's potential energy and conforms it to kinetic energy, allowing it to explode once he releases it." He looked down at Kitty. "No more questions. Pyro, take her inside."

He nodded solemnly and did as he was told. After placing Kitty on a small cot in the holding cell across from Remy's so they could at least see each other, he settled against the wall and watched her sleep.

If there was one thing he had missed about Westchester, it had been his friends. Bobby, Rogue, Jubilee, Evan, Pietro, Piotr and Kitty. Granted, he had been jealous of Piotr because after the break-up, Kitty had begun to carry a torch for the stoic Russian.

"I'm back in town though." He muttered. "And I will get her back."

-The boys are back in town

The boys are back in town

The boys are back in toowwn

The boys are back in town

The boys are back in town

The boys are back in toowwn-

The boys are back in town, the boys are back in town, whoops, I like this song. Anyways, that's your chappie. Oh, I know I promised Kiotr action, but lately it's been Kiotr angst, I promise that there will be fluff to make up for it. Originally, I wasn't going to give John such a big part in this fic, but I just watched X2 last night, so I'm going to make this fic a bit more complicated. I like writing the rivalry for Kitty's affections between Lance and John 'cause it's fun to watch Lance get mad. If you're wondering exactly what the Brotherhood are up to, you'll just have to review to find out.


	9. Coming Clean

Chapter 9: Coming Clean

-Let's go back,

Back to the beginning

Back to when the Earth,

The Sun, the Stars all aligned

'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect

Tryin' to fit a square into a circle

Was no life

I defy-

Darkness was all Kitty saw, felt or sensed for a long time. She was almost sorry when she began to stir. She felt a little disorientated, the last thing she remembered was an explosion. It had sounded like one of Remy's cards or something.

She moaned as she became aware of her surroundings. She was laying on something semi soft, but it was old and smelled kind of stale. When she opened her eyes, she had to wait for her vision to clear. She was on a cot of some sort in what looked like a cell, except there were not bars, just a solid metal room, with a very large glass door.

Through the door she could see Remy's unconscious form in the cell across from her. She leapt from the cot, but had to pause and wait for the room to stop spinning. "Remy." She murmured before stumbling towards the door, only to find that she couldn't phase her way out.

She began to pound the glass and was beginning to panic, seeing as her powers weren't working. "The only thing you're going to accomplish by pounding on the glass like that is maybe making your fists bleed." A familiar voice commented from the corner. It was a voice that caused her to freeze and go rigid; that same old chill began to creep up her neck.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly, as she turned to face her ex-boyfriend. "I want nothing to do with you."

"Now that's just too bad, Pretty-Kitty 'cause frankly, I'm all you've got for company and the Gambit ain't looking so good now ain't he?" He jabbed a thumb in the direction of the unconscious boy in question.

"What have you done to him?" All her wariness and nerves fled from her and was replaced with raw fury, as she glanced over in her friend's direction. "If you hurt him, I'll make you deeply regret it."

Fury matched fury, as Lance took a menacing step forward, grasping the lapels of her shirt. "I always knew you two were too close to be family. Tell me Kitty, how long were you sleeping with the bastard behind my back?"

"The only bastard around here is you, Lance." Kitty glared defiantly at him, refusing to let fear take over. She was stronger than that; she wasn't the same girl she was before. She had great friends now, who taught her to be strong.

"Why you little…" His eyes went black with fury and a small tremor rumbled beneath her feet. "I used to rock your world." He roughly pulled her closer. "I guess I'll just have to show you how I did before. We'll be together again, you just have to remember."

"The only thing I remember is all the pain and crap you put into my head. It took me a long time to become the woman I am today and no one is going to take that away, not even you." Kitty snarled. "I'm in love with someone else, Lance, so you need to build a bridge and get over it."

"You did not just say that!" He looked slightly alarmed. "You love me! You just think you love someone else."

"LET HER GO, ALVERS." A new voice roared.

They both turned to see Pyro, John, in the doorway, anger on his face. "Magneto and I both told you to stay away from her."

"She's my girlfriend, Pyro. I have every right to see her." Lance shoved her away, none too gently, as he stepped in John's direction.

"She's not your girlfriend, Alvers. Now get lost, before I tell Mags what you've been up to." Pyro frowned down at his teammate. He was only an inch taller than the boy, but he'd take what he could get.

"This ain't over, Pyro. Not even close." He turned to look back at Kitty, who was pressed against the wall. "Later, my Pretty-Kitty." He blew her a kiss before disappearing down the hall.

John frowned after him, until he was out of sight, then he focused his attention on Kitty. "You all right?"

- Let the rain fall down

And wake my dreams

Let it wash away

My sanity

'Cause I wanna feel the thunder,

I wanna scream

Let the rain fall down

I'm coming clean-

"John?" _Okay, so he wasn't Prince Charming come to save me on a white horse, but he's better than Lance._ She slowly removed herself from the wall, trying to stay steady on her feet. "What happened?"

"I kidnapped you." He replied, gently taking hold of her elbow and leading her over to the cot. They both sat for a moment. "Magneto's orders. He'll be in to discuss things with you later."

"What did you do to Remy? Will he be all right?" Kitty looked forlornly over out of her cell at Remy's still form.

"He's just knocked out. I got you with chloroform, that's probably why you don't remember too well. He got hit over the head. He didn't go down without a fight." John smiled wryly in the Cajun's direction.

"No." Kitty laughed softly. "If there's one thing that's to be said about Remy, he doesn't give up, he'll go to Hell kicking and screaming the entire way and then some."

John managed a half smile. "I don't doubt it, nearly blew me to smithereens when I first came near you."

"How did you knock him out?" She asked.

"I didn't." John shook his head. "Not that good yet. Sabertooth did."

Kitty's eyes widened. "Sabertooth? He's alive?"

"And kicking, literally." John winced. "He wants to kill the Wolverine real bad."

"John, why are you after me?" She looked down at her hands.

"Your powers, Magneto wants them." John tilted her chin upwards. "He wants you to be a part of the Brotherhood."

"Not gonna happen." Kitty shook her head. "I'm an X-men. Speaking of my powers, why can't I use them?"

"This." His hand went up and touched her neck, or more accurately, a thin plastic band that went around her neck, choker style. "It's collar of some sort, it prevents a mutant from being able to use their powers. Magneto stole it from Stryker's lair."

She frantically began to tug at it, hoping it would come off, but it worked to no avail. "Let me guess, only the one who put it one can take it off?"

"Um." John shrugged. "That would mean I could take it off and I have no clue. So, no."

-I'm shedding

Shedding every color

Tryin' to find a pigment of truth beneath my skin (ohh)

'Cause different doesn't feel so different

And going out is better

Than always staying in

Feel the wind…-

Kitty stood from the cot and crossed the cell, watching Remy's still form. "When will he wake up?" She asked, more to herself than to John.

"Soon, hopefully." John stood. "Mags wants both of you part of the Brotherhood. I wouldn't mind having you around more either."

She turned to look at John. "I'm with Peter." She whispered. "You left. I moved on."

"You're still gaga over that Communist?" John asked incredulously. He didn't shout, unlike Lance. John never yelled when he got mad, he was more of the sneer and screw-you scoff, than shouting out his anger.

"He's not a Communist!" Kitty snapped defensively. "He's sweet and kind and incredibly passionate about his paintings and his country. He's the exact opposite of what I usually go for in a guy. I'm done with bad boys, John. It's time for me to be happy and respected with the good guy."

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Kit. We were both dating at the wrong time, too screwed up from our past to work together. We're older now, more mature." John shook his head in disbelief.

"And you're the bad guy, now. I told you, I'm done with 'em. I'm going for the good guy, the guy who cares about me, more importantly, the guy I care about. Both you and Lance hurt me, Lance more than you did, on many different levels. I want to be your friend John, but with you on this team, it's not possible."

-Let the rain fall down

And wake my dreams

Let it wash away

My sanity

'Cause I wanna feel the thunder,

I wanna scream

Let the rain fall down

I'm coming clean-

The small bit of vulnerability John had let leak through his exterior was masked again, by indifference from her last comment. "Well then, it's your loss. You don't know what you just lost out on. I'll be your friend, Kit, but you're lucky I'm giving you that much."

He stalked out of the cell, slamming the door closed behind him. Kitty sank to the floor, willing Remy to wake up. She wanted out of here, now, but Remy was in no condition to perform such a miracle. She was at the mercy of Magneto and his goons and she didn't like that feeling.

_Oh god, this is pathetic. Peter help me! _She hugged her knees close to her chest and willed herself to stay calm and focused, if she broke down now, she and Remy were both screwed.

- I'm coming clean (rain fall down)

I'm coming clean (rain fall down)

yeahh...

Let the rain fall

Let the rain fall

I'm coming clean-

"Remy." She called, leaning against the door. "Remy, wake up."

Nothing, he just lay there in oblivion.

"Remy Lebeau, wake up! I need you!" She hissed, wishing she had something to throw at him. "We need to get out here, wake up!"

"What I need is Peter, so he can plow through these damn cells." Kitty shook her head. "God, he's constantly on the brain."

"Dat's cause you love him, mon Shadowcat." Remy groaned, finally awake and clutching his head.

"Remy!" Kitty strained against her cell. "Are you all right?"

"Merde." Remy cursed. "Remy hat de muder of all headaches, Petite."

"I'm sorry." Kitty sympathized. "Remy, the Brotherhood kidnapped us."

"Remy knows. He saw de firebug knock you out." Remy cursed again looking up. "Are you all right, mon Petite?"

"Yeah, I'm physically fine and I'm not even going to ask how you know about Pyro. The thing is, we've got to get out of here." Kitty stated firmly.

"Remy opens to suggestions, non?" He smirked.

"I don't have any, I was hoping you did." She sighed.

"Sorry, Remy jus woke up." He shrugged. "Remy promised he'd protect you, mon Shadowcat and he will. Remy neva break a promise."

"I know, but I'm worried you might break this one." She muttered.

-Let the rain fall down

And wake my dreams

Let it wash away

My sanity

'cause I wanna feel the thunder,

I wanna scream

Let the rain fall down

I'm coming clean

I'm coming clean...

I'm coming clean...

Let the rain fall

Let the rain fall

Let the rain fall

I'm coming clean

Let's go back,

Back to the beginning-


	10. Dare You To Move

Chapter 10: Dare You To Move

-Welcome to the planet

Welcome to existence

Everyone's here

Everyone's here

Everybody's watching you now

Everybody waits for you now

What happens next?

What happens next?-

The guns went off in rapid succession, lasers, spiky disks, bullets, all came in his direction, but Piotr barely even noticed. He just took his time, demolishing each weapon, envisioning them at the face of the man that had taken his Katya.

He was a normally a nonviolent person, but Katya touched his heart. He has been so nervous when he showed her some of his sketches, but the way her eyes softened and that soft smile curved her perfect lips made him truly believe that he had talent. No one had ever looked at his drawings like that before, not that many had seen them anyway, but she had really liked them, which had surprised and warmed him to no end.

The more time he spent in her company, the more he felt that he fit in. Sure, he got along fine with Bobby and Evan, but he sometimes felt he couldn't contribute to their conversations. He had also felt jealous of Bobby at times when he saw the Iceman with Rogue. It must be nice to have someone like that to care about and care about you in return. Although, when it came to jealousy, Piotr had been no more jealous of anyone than St. John Allderyce.

When he had first arrived at the Institute from Russia, he had been captivated by Kitty's beauty and overall happiness. He could have watched her for hours and have been content. Just looking at her made him less homesick, then he met her boyfriend. Of course, the good girl would be with the bad boy. John was contemptuous and jaded; Kitty was beautiful and kind. She balanced John, why would she want to be with a guy who spoke in broken English and pretty much babbled his sentences in her presence?

Some of the sketches he had not shown Kitty were the collection he had of her. Bobby and Evan may think he didn't know how to crush on a girl, but he did, he was just subtle about it, unlike them. He sketched Kitty from memory many times. Some with her happy, some of her bored, some of her profile, some of her concentrating in class. He even had a few of her with other people; his favorite was the most recent one he drew with them all at the lunch table. Her face contorted in mock horror as she gaped at Pietro, Jubilee was glaring on jealously, Rogue and Bobby were flirting, and Evan was stuffing his mouth, while He was watching Katya with a look of adoration of his face.

Now she was gone! The thought caused another surge of anguished rage to surge through him and he completely destroyed the laser gun in front of him. God knows what they were doing to her and he couldn't do anything. He should have been there to protect her.

-I dare you to move

I dare you to move

I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor

I dare you to move

I dare you to move

Like today never happened

Today never happened before-

That morning, he had wanted to go visit with Kitty for a little bit, maybe show her some more sketches. But, on his arrival at her room, Theresa Cassidy had informed him that Kitty, Jubilee and Rogue had gone to the mall.

He had gone downstairs and was unfortunately pulled into a football game by the other guys, which of course, led to guy talk. Bobby confessed about his problems with Rogue and how they were slowly growing apart and he felt that he could barely talk to her anymore. Things had just gotten distant between them ever since John had left them for the Brotherhood.

Evan had told them all about some 'chick' he met at the mall while out skateboarding. After an uncomfortable conversation about her, um, attributes, he told them he about the date he had planned for them this coming Saturday.

Pietro had surprisingly claimed that he was starting to like Jubilee. Which was good, since it was obvious to anyone with eyes that Jubilee had been crazy about him for a long time. Bobby had congratulated him on finally getting over Kitty, which had caused my blood to spike, but I relaxed. Pietro was nothing more than Kitty's best friend.

Then they turned to him. He must have flushed twenty different shades of scarlet over Kitty. They had all urged him to ask her out, but he was nervous. What if she said no? Pietro told him that it was physically impossible for Kitty to say no to anything he asked of her, but that didn't help too much. Kitty was so much better than he was. Plus, according to Rogue, Kitty had a past with bad boys, which he was not.

"Oh please," Pietro had scoffed. "Pryde and bad boys? She got over that phase, excuse the pun. Why do you think she and John broke up?"

Piotr could only shrug at him, causing Pietro to roll his eyes. "Because of you, Idiot. Kitty has been star-struck over you since you walked through those oak doors."

Needless to say, Piotr hadn't believed him. Kitty had always said that she and John got together at the wrong time and didn't fit at the moment. He wasn't ready for their relationship and neither was she to tell the truth. What if she still loved him?

-Welcome to the fallout

Welcome to resistance

The tension is here

The tension is here

Between who you are and who you could be

Between how it is and how it should be-

"You're going to turn the Danger room into a pile of scrap metal." Rogue commented, entering from the simulator room once I had finished that level.

"It'll repair itself, it always does." Came his reply, as he shut off the session, resetting the security codes.

"Do I even have to ask what's got you in a mood?" Rogue sat in one of the chair, once we returned to the simulator room. "We're going to get her back, Piotr."

"I should have come to see her yesterday morning sooner, then she wouldn't be in this mess." He grumbled, dropping into a chair himself.

"Don't you dare start blaming yourself." Rogue admonished. "Because you weren't even there. I'm the one who left her alone. If the guy had drugs, I wouldn't have done much good, but I could have bought her time."

"It's not your fault either." Piotr shook his head. "I just, we don't even know what they're doing to her."

"The worst part is, we don't even know who they have on their team, what we're up against." Rogue sighed. "Like the guy who nabbed her. Who knows what powers he possesses."

"I can't stand this." Piotr let out an anguished yell, which was uncommon from the usually stoic Russian. "If they hurt one hair on her head, I'll kill 'em!"

"You'll have to get past me first, Buddy." Rogue slouched. "I'm so worried about her. Kit's my best friend."

"She's my…" Piotr trailed off, unsure of what to call her. "She's my Katya. I'm in love with her."

"I know." Rogue smiled at him gently. "Trust me, the feelings mutual on her part. She's been gaga over you since forever."

"Gaga?" He looked at Rogue bewildered.

"Crazy about you." She explained, laughing. "I forget that you're not as good as translating slang yet."

"Da, it's hard for me." He shrugged. "It was worse when Kitty first was here and my English was very limited. Her valley-girl accent, it was like a whole new language."

Rogue laughed. "Thank god she dropped that, huh?"

He chuckled. "It was cute, but I couldn't understand her. She's not the only one who dropped an accent though. You don't sound so southern anymore."

"Yeah, well, I live in New York now." Rogue smiled sheepishly. "Hey I got you to be happy for a few minutes."

Piotr gaped at her for a few minutes, before cracking one of his rare grins. "Yeah, usually it's only Katya that can do that."

Rogue smiled wistfully. "You two deserve to be happy together."

"I'd like nothing more than to be with Katya." He sighed. "She's perfect."

-I dare you to move

I dare you to move

I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor

I dare you to move

I dare you to move

Like today never happened

Today never happened-

_Rogue, Peter, would you two please report to my office. I believe we may have found some information regarding Kitty. _Professor Xavier spoke to them telepathically and the two silently stood and hurried to his office.

By the time they reached the Professor's office, everyone else was already there. Pietro and Jubilee were sharing the small couch in the corner, Storm was leaning against the mantle on which Nightcrawler was perched on, Scott was sitting tensely in on the Professor's leather chairs, Logan was leaning against the wall in the corner, Evan was sitting on the window seat and the Professor was behind his desk. Rogue crossed the room and took up post beside Logan and Piotr sat in the other unoccupied chair beside Scott.

"Seems as though we have a friendly little bird from Magneto's lair that gladly dropped us a hint of Kitty's whereabouts." Professor Xavier offered them a small smile. "Someone who Magneto would never expect to turn on him and I'm grateful, as Cerebro hasn't been able to track Kitty's whereabouts."

"Who gave you the info and where's Half-pint already, Chuck." Logan barked from the corner. Patience was never his strong point.

"None other than his own daughter." As if on cue, a young woman entered the office. She was dressed in a long red trench coat and a black ensemble underneath. Her dyed red hair was cut short, almost boyishly short and she wore a heavy extent of smoky make-up.

"Wanda!" Pietro leapt to his feet and embraced the woman, who made a face, but embraced him back. It was then Piotr noticed their striking resemblance.

"Everyone, this is Wanda Maximoff, Pietro's twin sister. They're both the illegitimate children of Eric Lehnsherr, only, we know him as Magneto." The Professor smiled.

"You're related to that Bastard?!" Bobby cried incredulously,

"Unfortunately. He treated Wanda and me like dirt, we hate him." Pietro shrugged. "You two timed him!" Pietro turned back to his sister.

"Of course I did." Wanda shook her head in annoyance. "I figured that if you stuck with X-men they can't be so bad, so I got info and joined."

"Awesome." Pietro grinned broadly. "So, where's Kit?"

"Here in Westchester." Wanda shrugged. "Not too far."

"Well, we should suit up before they hurt her anymore." Logan remarked.

"They wouldn't hurt her. They just want her to join the Brotherhood because of her power. Oh, and her friend too. They won't hurt him either." Wanda added.

"Friend?" The whole group exclaimed in unison.

"Yeah, tall guy, trench coat, demon eyes, nearly blew Pyro to smithereens." She looked uncomfortable under the all the stares she received.

"Wait, the guy that carried her out o the mall is her friend?" Pietro gaped at his sister.

"Yeah and she sure knows how to pick 'em. If you ask me her friend is damn fine." Wanda shrugged indifferently. "A little protective though. John was telling us about it, when he kidnapped Kitty. Said he threw something and it exploded, sending him flying back on his ass about six yards from where he and Kitty were. Took Sabertooth to knock him out."

"Sabertooth?" Logan growled feral-like, causing Rogue to place a restraining hand on his arm.

"Yeah, what are you people deaf?" Wanda exclaimed clearly irritated.

"No, just shocked. We thought that guy kidnapped her." Rogue sputtered. "No wonder she didn't put up a fight, he was her friend."

Piotr sank back into the chair. Another guy, with the way he dressed he was a bad boy, the kind she normally went for. He didn't stand a chance, why did he even think that he did? Katya would never like him like that, no matter what Rogue or anyone said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go." Logan snapped, marching out the door, Rogue and Pietro hot on his heels.

Piotr sighed, she may not love him, but loving her was enough and he would not let her suffer at the hands of Magneto. So, he stood, held his head high and walked out of the office, following the other three to the lower levels. It was time to save Katya.

-Maybe redemption has stories to tell

Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell

Where can you run to escape from yourself?

Where you gonna go?

Where you gonna go?

Salvation is here-

After a quick scramble to change into their uniforms, everyone made their way onto the Blackbird. Cyclops and Storm sat in the cockpit ready to pilot the plane, Wolverine and Nightcrawler took the two seats behind them and Rogue and Colossus behind them. Iceman sat directly behind Rogue and Spyke took the seat beside him. The Professor, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch and Jubilee brought up the rear.

"I've got the coordinates." Scott muttered tersely to Storm, who was fiddling with a few of the keys.

"We're ready, take her up." Storm replied.

"We're going to kick some Brotherhood butt." Rogue whispered gleefully to Piotr. "And we'll save your girl."

_If only she really were mine. _He thought, before shaking his head. _Save her first, worry about your relationship status with her later. _

-I dare you to move

I dare you to move

I dare you to lift yourself

Lift yourself up off the floor

I dare you to move

I dare you to move

Like today never happened

Today never happened

Today never happened

Today never happened before-

Piotr to the rescue! I felt so bad while I was writing this. Poor Piotr, first he was jealous of Pietro, now Remy. The Rescue chapter is coming up. Here's a sneak preview for ya!

"That the best you got, Pryde?" Boom-Boom sneered, three new bombs glowing in her hands.

"For someone who's fighting without her powers, I've got a whole lot more, you babbling twit." Kitty clenched her teeth in determination. "Now get the Hell away from my friends."

"Kitty!" Jubilee shrieked. "You're okay."

"Oh, I'm better than okay. I'll be peachy, once I knock this bitch out and finish giving Lance a royal ass kicking." Kitty narrowed her eyes.

"You tell 'em, mon Shadowcat." Remy cheered from behind her, winking at Rogue. "De school isn't the only one who taught de Petite how to fight."

"Face it, Boom-Boom, not only can I kick your ass, but you're way outnumbered." Kitty grinned.

Piotr glared defiantly at his former roommate. "You should have known we'd come after her, Pyro!"

"This is the best that came after her, Popsicle and the Tinman?" Pyro laughed, already flicking his lighter.

"You can't even come up with your own insults, those are Logan's names for us." Bobby snapped.

"Pyro, let's quit talking and get rid of them already!" Lance was clenching and unclenching his fists, ready for a good fight.


	11. Try Again

Chapter 11:

What would you do?

To get to me

What would you say?

To have your way

Would you give up?

Or try again

If I hesitated

To let you in

Now would you be yourself

Or play your role

Tell all the boys

I keep you low

If I say no

Would you turn away?

Or play me off

Or would you stay, oh, oh-

"Dat is not going to work, mon Shadowcat." Remy said from his cell. He was sitting lazily on the cot, watching Kitty try to free herself.

"Well, you could try to help me find an escape instead of sitting there." Kitty snapped, glaring at the door of her cell angrily.

"Sorry Petite, mon hands are tied, literally." He twisted to show his hands gloved and bound, preventing him from being any help whatsoever.

"Ugh, that's so predictable." Kitty sank to the floor. "I hate this, I want to go home."

"Join de club, Petite, Remy is President." Remy smirked at her.

"Jackass." She muttered, shaking her head in annoyance.

"Petite, you wound Remy." He pouted playfully. "Relax, mon Shadowcat. Remy will protect you, like he promised."

"Gambit, you're bound and gloved, sitting on a cot. How in God's name are you going to protect me?" Kitty shot an exasperated look in his direction.

"Remy will find away if yo' in danger." Gambit shrugged and began to hum a cheerful tune.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "You were so helpful when that blonde bitch was down here, acting like she was Queen or something."

"Boom-Boom is a fille. You can handle de filles, non?" He grinned, continuing to hum his song.

"There are times when I really can't…" Kitty was cut off, however by a shrill buzzing that thundered through the entire building and reeked havoc on her ears. "Ah!" She clamped her hands over her sensitive ears.

"INTRUDERS! INTRUDERS! CODE BLUE! ALL AVAILABLE MUTANTS TO THE FORE, REPEAT, ALL MUTANTS TO THE FORE!" A mechanical voice shouted over the loud speakers.

Members of the Brotherhood went running by the cells, suited up and ready to go. The alarm was still going off, but it wasn't as loud anymore. Kitty and Gambit shared an identical look of bewilderment, as the Blob waddled past them.

"Something's happening!" Kitty yelled, removing her hands from her ears.

"Hang on, Petite, dis is going to be a wild ride." Gambit stood, approaching his cell doors.

"What?" But Gambit didn't answer her. He was concentrating on something. Moments later an explosion went off behind him and he turned, so she could see ashes hit the floor, the remains of the gloves that once covered his hands.

"You mean to tell me that you could have done that the entire time and you didn't?" Kitty shrieked, as he grasped the door of his cell and it began to glow neon pink.

"It was risky, mon Shadowcat." Gambit said as he let go and in that instant his door exploded.

There was a blast of heat as kinetic energy was released and Kitty flinched, lifting her arms to shield herself from the debris of the door. A second explosion followed, this time much closer, emitting smoke and tons of smoldering ashes to rain down from where her own cell door once stood.

The smoke cleared and the debris settled. She turned to see Remy pulling on an extra set of gloves from one of his many pockets, only this time there were finger holes. "Ready to go, Petite?"

"You are so lucky that I am, otherwise I'd take this time to kick your ass." She huffed, grasping his outstretched hand and allowing him to pull her over the debris on the ground.

"You love Remy too much to do dat, Petite. Be happy it worked." Gambit smirked and tugged her down the halls.

"I'm still mad." Kitty huffed, but followed him anyway.

There were sounds of explosions and fights coming from every direction. But it was Boom-Boom's voice that caught Kitty's attention as they started looking for an exit. "You X-Wusses are all alike, so goody-goody it's sickening. Pryde's the same way."

"Where's Kitty, you psychotic Bitch!" Kitty recognized Jubilee's angry voice.

Kitty stiffened and headed that way, just as another explosion went off. "Card please." She said to Gambit through clenched teeth.

Remy looked at her quizzically for a moment, before pulling out the Jack of Diamonds. It began to glow neon pink between his fingers. "When I count to three, throw it." Kitty ordered.

She shifted into a fighting stance, her left leg twitched, as it braced her weight from behind. Her brought her hands up and clenched her fists. "One…two…three!" Kitty leapt into the air, just as and explosion went off behind her, giving her more momentum. Her right leg swung up into a spinning heel kick and it connected with the side of Boom-Boom's head.

Not expecting an attack from behind, Boom-Boom went sailing through the air, landing in a heap a few feet away from where she had once stood.

Kitty's friends were sprawled along the floor, slowly rising to their feet, clearly disorientated from the explosion that Boom-Booms little amber bombs set off. Out of the corner of her eye, Kitty saw Gambit bend down to help Rogue to her feet, while Pietro was supporting Jubilee.

Boom-Boom leapt to her feet in fury. "That the best you got, Pryde?" Boom-Boom sneered, three new bombs glowing in her hands.

"For someone who's fighting without her powers, I've got a whole lot more, you babbling twit." Kitty clenched her teeth in determination. "Now get the Hell away from my friends."

"Kitty!" Jubilee shrieked. "You're okay."

"Oh, I'm better than okay. I'll be peachy, once I knock this bitch out and finish giving Lance a royal ass kicking." Kitty narrowed her eyes.

"You tell 'em, mon Shadowcat." Remy cheered from behind her, winking at Rogue. "De school isn't the only one who taught de Petite how to fight."

"Face it, Boom-Boom, not only can I kick your ass, but you're way outnumbered." Kitty grinned.

"Oh, I'm never outnumbered, Kitty-cat." Boom-Boom smirked, holding up her bombs. "Meet my friends, Destruction…" Kitty ducked as the first one came flying her way, missing her by inches. "Combustion…" She dodged the second. "And, my personal favorite, Goodnight!"

Kitty went rigid as the third came flying at her, too fast for comfort, but in a the blink of an eye the bomb was intercepted by a neon pink card, causing the bomb to explode about a foot from where she stood.

"Meet mon Shadowcat's ami, de Ace of Spades." Remy added cheerfully.

Kitty saw her opening and took it, she went into a series of handsprings, landing the final one with her fist flying up to connect a shot in Boom-Boom's face, effectively knocking the blonde out. "Thanks Rem." She grinned at him over her shoulder.

"Mon pleasure, Petite." Remy chuckled. "Let's get out of here, non?"

"We have to find everyone else first." Jubilee but in, breaking away from Pietro to hug her friend. "Storm, Cyclops, Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Iceman, Colossus and Professor X are still here somewhere."

Kitty glanced sharply at her friend. "Let's go. Avalanche and Pyro are still lurking, along with Magneto's other goons."

"Lance?" Rogue asked, rubbing her head, while Gambit stood at her side, ready to support her should she need it.

Kitty was taken aback by the expression on Remy's face. She'd never seen him look at girl that way. "Yeah, he's here. Let's find the others."

And if at first you don't succeed

Then dust yourself off and try again

You can dust it off and try again, try again

Cause if at first you don't succeed

You can dust it off and try again

Dust yourself off and try again, try again (and again)-

Colossus and Iceman weren't searching for long before they were confronted, by none other than Colossus's ex-roommate and Iceman's ex-best friend, Pyro, and some other guy with shaggy brown hair that they didn't know.

"Well look who's here." Pyro greeted them with false cheerfulness. "Come to save your Shadowcat?"

"No, we'd thought we'd come visit our resident Benedict Arnold." Iceman quipped.

"Excuse me?" Pyro frowned.

"He wouldn't understand your humor, Iceman, he's too academically challenged to understand anything that they don't discuss on Beavis and Butthead." Colossus replied.

"Look who's talking, at least my head's not made of metal." Pyro shot back.

"No, just a bunch of spider webs and an insufferable ego." Iceman snarled.

"I'm not the one who's lost the girl. I know exactly where she is." Pyro snapped.

Piotr glared defiantly at his former roommate. "You should have known we'd come after her, Pyro!"

"This is the best that came after her, Popsicle and the Tinman?" Pyro laughed, already flicking his lighter.

"You can't even come up with your own insults, those are Logan's names for us." Bobby snapped.

"Pyro, let's quit talking and get rid of them already!" The other guy was clenching and unclenching his fists, ready for a good fight.

"I'm starting to like that plan more and more, Avalanche." And, with that said, they lunged.

A long stream of fire shot out from John's lighter, taking the form of a charging horse and the floor began to shake uncontrollably as Avalanche stomped his foot on the floor. Iceman didn't hesitate for a moment. His arm shot up and the charging fire horse soon froze in place. Piotr's body began to cover itself in organic steel; he reached a hand out and steadied Iceman, unaffected by the tremors.

"Nice trick." The tremors stopped, but Avalanche's eyes rolled back into his head and when he slammed his foot down, the floor rose like a tidal wave, headed straight for them, just as a dragon of fire flew over it.

"Oh boy." Iceman muttered. He concentrated on the dragon, while Colossus began to sprint at the oncoming wave of steel.

SMASH! The wave gave way for Colossus, as he crashed through it, continuing to head straight at the resident earth shaker. "Too bad it it's not an adimantium floor." He swung hard, narrowly missing the guy's head, as he ducked.

"Heh, I've got more tricks up my sleeve." He glanced around the room nervously, dodging yet another blow from the steel covered mutant.

"I'd like to see them because this fight isn't look so good for you, da?" Colossus continued to come at the boy, who was struggling to find an escape route. But then again, who wouldn't want to run when facing an indestructible guy made of steel? Well, maybe if you're Magneto, but Avalanche controlled seismic waves, not metal. And he was running out of options, fast.

I'm in to you

You into me

But I can't let it go

So easily

Not till I see

Whether this could be

Could be eternally

Or just a week

Ay yo our chemistry

Is off the chain

It's perfect now

But will it change?

This ain't a yes

This ain't a no

Just do your thing

We'll see how it go, oh, oh-

Remy's stealth and quick on his feet reaction enabled him to remain on his feet when one of Avalanche's tremors rippled through the building. His balance made it easier for him to catch; _uh Rogue was what Kitty called her_, before she hit the ground. "Careful Chere, odawise Remy be tinking you want to keep falling into 'is arms." He teased.

She blushed scarlet, refocusing her attention on her teammates who weren't as lucky to have a steady guy catch them before they toppled off balance. "You guys all right?" She asked, ignoring the smirk on Kitty's friend's, _Remy did she call him_, face.

"Yup." Jubilee accepted Pietro's hand in helping her back to her feet, Kitty merely rolled back onto her shoulder blades and flipped back onto her feet.

Remy's hands left Rogue's waist and he approached Kitty. "You've gotten much betta at dat tactic non, mon Shadowcat."

"Learned from the best." She replied grimly, her teeth clenched. "It came from down there, right?" She gestured down a long hallway to their left.

"Remy tink so." He nodded, turning back to the group. "We should split up, cover more ground. Pietro and Jubilee will keep on goin straight, while Remy, Shadowcat and de Rogue head dis way." He gestured down the hallway.

"Be careful." Kitty warned.

Pietro nodded and grasped Jubilee's hand, before zipping her off to find the others. Kitty turned back to her two best friends in the entire world. She loved Jubilee and Pietro dearly, but it was with Remy and Rogue she was the closest to. "Whatever happens down there, Avalanche is mine. It's my turn to do some damage to him. Just this time it'll be physical."

"Remy will not stray far, Petite." Gambit nodded.

"You got it." Rogue nodded, almost pitying the guy, emphasis on the almost part.

"Let's do this." With that, Shadowcat spun on her heel and ran down the hallway, Rogue and Gambit hot on her heels. As they got closer to the door at the end, the sounds of a vicious fight could be heard.

Shadowcat pulled the door open in time to see a spurt of fire and Iceman flying across the room. "Bobby!" Before Kitty could stop her, Rogue pushed past her and ran after her fallen boyfriend.

"Down!" Gambit shouted, throwing himself on top of Shadowcat, knocking them both to the ground. His body shielding hers from a dragon made of fire that would have scorched them both had they still been standing.

After a moment, Shadowcat felt Gambit's weight lift away and then two strong hands pulling her back up to her feet. Then Gambit cursed in French, before heading towards where Rogue had fallen beside her boyfriend. Her attire a little charred.

Meanwhile, Shadowcat turned to face a smirking Pyro. She could see Colossus and Avalanche fighting out of the corner of her eye and smiled, seeing Peter again. "All right, Fire boy, do your worst."

Unlike the others, Kitty had a slight advantage against Pyro, her ability allowed her to separate her molecules and the molecules of other objects so they could pass through one another, hence, the phasing. With fire, it's molecules and atoms were already very loose, making it easier for Kitty to phase through it, which totally rocked in their danger room sessions.

Unfortunately, her powers were temporarily on hiatus, thanks to the damn collar around her neck, but if she could dodge John's fire long enough, she could distract him from Gambit and Rogue and maybe find a way to get the collar removed.

The dragon soared through the air, heading straight for Kitty, the flames blazing with John's fury, but Kitty held her ground, watching it come at her. At the last second, she dodged to the side, the fire narrowly missing her.

"Petite!" Gambit shouted, but Kitty ignored him, flipping onto her feet.

"That the best you got? That's almost pathetic." Kitty taunted, looking for something that would remove the damn collar; however, still keeping a watchful eye on Pyro's movements.

The dragon changed directions and came back at her. Then an idea popped into her head. Steeling herself, she prayed this would work. She closed her eyes and concentrated, like she would if she were about to phase.

Kitty felt a blast of agonizing heat lick her skin, before it all disappeared. Her molecules separated and she easily phased through the fire. "Hey Pyro." She grinned evilly. "It's so on!" With that she charged.

Stunned by the turn of events, Pyro just barely managed to dodge her first blow. But, before she could even clench her fist for a second, Remy had snuck up behind the Traitor and easily knocked him out with a blow to the back of the head. "Remy jus returning de favor."

Kitty shot him an annoyed a look, just as Bobby began to rouse from the depths of unconsciousness. "Hello! I totally had him!"

"Und Remy remembers dat yo be wanting de Avalanche, not de pyromaniac." He then reached over and pinched her arm.

"Hey!" She gaped at him in outrage.

"Payback, Petite. You eva do dat to Remy's heart again and next time, he be da one ta scorch yo' alive." He crossed his arms over his chest, a stubborn expression set on his face.

And if at first you don't succeed

Then dust yourself off and try again

You can dust it off and try again, try again

Cause if at first you don't succeed

You can dust it off and try again

Dust yourself off and try again, try again (and again)-

"Argh!" Lance's shout echoed in the large room, as the fist of Colossus finally connected to his stomach, sending the boy flying off his feet and into a wall, slumping to the floor in a dazed manner.

"Peter no!" Kitty cried, as Colossus made to advance towards his fallen opponent.

The giant man of steel paused instantly at her cry and turned his head to look at her. She jogged to his side and shook her head. "You're right Katya. He has already been beaten, it would be wrong to cause more damage." He reverted back to his human form, the metal melting into his skin.

She flashed him a dazzling smile and shook her head. "No, I just wanted to knock him out. He's had this coming. He's more of a vengeance deal for me."

"Well, ah…" He seemed unsure of how to take this information. "Proceed then." He gestured to Lance, who was slowly rising to feet.

She crossed the distance between herself and Lance and looked up into those eyes that used to lure her in all those years ago. "Couldn't let him finish me off, Pretty Kitty?" He leered. "Maybe your feelings for me aren't as gone as you thought."

"That's where you're wrong, Lance." She glared at him defiantly. "See that guy behind me, the one that was just kicking your ass? He's the one. And nothing you do or say is going to change that. The only reason I stopped him, is because I've been dying to do this…" With that said, she raised her hand and slapped him soundly across the face with a loud, echoing crack.

"Yeah! Dat be da way, Petite." Gambit cheered.

Lance looked back to her, holding his jaw where her blow had struck. "You're nothing, Lance. You're just spiraling down further and further and I refuse to let you take me with you any longer. Goodnight." She leapt up into a spinning hurricane kick and knocking him unconscious before he hit the floor.

"Hmph." She turned to face Gambit and Piotr. "All done now."

Remy shook his head and laughed. "You be growing up, Petite. Remy is proud o'you."

"Thanks Remy, I'm glad you're here to see it." Kitty sighed and returned to Peter's side. "Hey Russkie, I missed you."

"And I you, Katya." Going against his better judgment, Piotr pulled Kitty to him into a warm and tight embrace. Seeing her as she was now, alive, well and safe, made him so relieved after being so worried about her.

"So, dis be de homme you tol' Remy 'bout, mon Shadowcat?" Remy teased, breaking the tender moment.

Kitty blushed brightly, sticking her tongue out at her friend. "Yes, this is Peter Rasputin. Peter, this is my oldest friend and the only family I have, Remy "Gambit" Lebeau."

"Hallo." Piotr nodded at the Cajun man, who returned the greeting, but his eyes held a stronger meaning. _You hurt Kitty and I'll kill you._

"Nice ta meet yo' mon ami." Gambit smirked. "Let's find de othas and get out of dis place, non?"

"Sounds like a plan, Remy." Kitty nodded, taking Piotr's hand in her own, as Gambit lifted Rogue over his shoulder and Piotr hefted Bobby in his other arm. "I'm a little sick of this place."

See you don't wanna throw it all away

I might be shy on the first date

What about the next date?

Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?

I said you don't wanna throw it all away

I might be buggin?on the first date

What about the next date?

Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?

If at first you don't succeed

You can dust it off and try again

Dust yourself off and try again, try again

Cause if at first you don't succeed

You can dust it off and try again

You can dust it off and try again, try again (and again)-


	12. Ultimate

Chapter 12:

-You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken

Like remember when,

You took my heart and put it back together again

I've been wastin' time with whom, this guy

But now it's over...Let me tell you why I'm through

I met someone new who's just like you!-

They were quite the group; Colossus with an unconscious Iceman thrown over his shoulder, walking beside Shadowcat and Gambit, with an out cold Rogue cradled in his grasp.

"The rest of the X-men should be close by." Piotr Rasputin, Colossus, stated as they maneuvered their way through Magneto's lair.

"We already sent Quicksilver and Jubilee ahead, while we came after you." Kitty Pryde, Shadowcat, replied, her eyes scanning the deserted halls for any signs of movement. More fighting could be heard through the walls, but they could not see anyone.

"Gambit jus wan ta find de X-men an den get outta here." Remy Lebeau, Gambit, shifted Rogue in his grasp. "Chère here be kinda heavy afta awhile, non?"

"Hey look!" Shadowcat excitedly pointed to the prone forms of Magneto's henchmen, each with three distinct stab wounds. "The Wolverine was here."

"He must be close." Colossus nodded in agreement, also recognizing the patent claw marks.

"De Wolverine?" Gambit inquired with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"Trust me, Remy. This guy is the one guy you do not want to get on the bad side of. He'll make your death look like a painful accident. You'll be a footnote in history." Shadowcat commented lightly, causing Colossus to smile at her tone. "Don't take anything lightly with the Wolverine."

A resounding crash kept Gambit from replying to her quip and had the three of them running in the direction from whence it came. Only to discover Sabertooth slumped against the wall, clutching his wounded arm. The look on his face was one of pure malice and it was directed at the Wolverine, who stood in front of a frightened Jubilee, wary Quicksilver, indifferent Scarlet Witch and a determined looking Spyke.

"Okay Furball, why don't you try that again and see where else it lands ya?" Wolverine growled, his adamantium claws protruding from between his knuckles with a definite _snikt_.

"Hey Gambit?" Shadowcat looked to her friend. "Mind giving the Furball a nice blast into the past?"

Remy's red on black eyes twinkled at her request and he removed the two of clubs from his deck of cards. The black and white card immediately burned neon pink between his fingers. "It would be mon pleasure, Petite."

Sabertooth spotted them just as Gambit's simple flick of the wrist sent the card flying into his chest. The card burst at the contact, sending Sabertooth ricocheting through the wall and into the black oblivion.

"Paybacks a bitch, ain't it homme?" Gambit smirked at his joke.

"You guys are okay!" Jubilee ducked around Wolverine and rushed over to them. "What happened to Rogue and Bobby?"

"Pyro." Shadowcat replied. "He's out cold now, so no worries."

"Nice to see you're okay, Half-pint." Wolverine interrupted gruffly.

"Thanks for coming to my rescue." She flashed him an affectionate smile.

"Don't mention it, Kid, literally." He gave a rare grin before turning serious. "Seems like I'm in charge of the junior squad. Okay, here's the deal, Storm, Cyclops and Nightcrawler are still in the building. Also, Mystique, Magneto and the Blob are about. I want us to split into three teams. This is a retrieval mission."

"Speedy, you and Shadowcat are going after Cyclops, there's no doubt that he's probably faced off with Magneto. You two have the best chance against his powers." He continued. "Colossus, you and Gumbo here will go after Storm who's probably facing Mystique. Blue girl is spry and flexible. Don't let her throw you off guard. Spyke and I will head for the Elf, who I'm guessing is against the Blob, some metal and spikes should do the trick."

"What about Wanda and I?" Jubilee asked.

"You two get Iceman and Rogue out of here and back to the jet, your hexes and firebolts should protect you from any other cronies milling about. Understood?"

The teenagers nodded, already in mission mode. Wanda took Iceman from Colossus and began to drag back the way they came, with a disappointed Jubilee dragging Rogue behind her. Wolverine and Spyke wasted no time in going down one hallway, leaving the other four behind.

"Be careful." Shadowcat reached up and gave Colossus a kiss on the cheek. "We have a lot to discuss when this is over."

"Same goes to you too, Katya." Colossus rested a hand on her shoulder. "Take care of yourself against him."

"I will." She turned to Gambit next, who didn't hesitate to hug her.

"Be careful, mon Shadowcat." He warned.

"You know me." She grinned.

"Exactly. Remy mean it, no unnecessary risks." He placed a butterfly kiss in her hair.

"Will do." She pulled away from him and faced Quicksilver. "Okay Pie, let's get the leader."

"Ladies first." He made a grand sweep with his arm towards another hallway.

"Chivalrous, rare for you." She quipped, stepping in front of him. "Let's rocket."

"As you wish." With another grand sweep of his arms, Shadowcat found herself cradled against his chest as the steel halls became a blur. Quicksilver's super speed shot them down the hall in seconds as they began their search for Cyclops.

-You're it, you're the ultimate

It's automatic I'm sure of it

No lie!

So don't even try

To tell me that you're not the guy

'Cos I've been waiting all my life

For someone just like you

But you're it, you're the ultimate you!-

Meanwhile, it didn't take long for Gambit and Colossus to find Storm and Mystique exchanging blows in one of the lower levels of the Brotherhood base. Limber and agile, Mystique could easily dodge Storm's weather attacks and fight hand to hand, so it left the weather goddess with no choice to fight the same way. Her skill at hand to hand was limited compared to the other members of the team, as she usually created the diversions or bombarded her opponent with attacks from the air.

Mystique was the exact opposite. Her blows were direct and swift, that of a skilled street fighter. It was not something Storm would be able to keep up with for long, not without her powers. But, growing up on the streets of New Orleans, experiencing many a fight and training from the Thieves Guild, Remy was in his element.

He withdrew a short metal stick from within the folds of his trench coat and with a flick of his wrist; it extended into a long, metallic Bo staff. He discarded his trench coat, leaving him in only a pair of fitted jeans and a tight black t-shirt. The staff twirled between his fingers, as he stepped in front of a winded Storm to take her place. His signature smirk almost matched Mystique's sinister smile.

Colossus decided this wasn't a fight he was to partake in and decided to check on Storm. She was leaning against the wall for support, catching her breath. "Are you all right, Storm?"

She blinked up at him and managed a smile. "Yeah, a little tired, but just give me a minute to regain my breath. Who's that?"

"His name is Gambit, he's Kitty's friend." Colossus shrugged. "He's her so-called kidnapper, which apparently wasn't so much of a kidnapping."

"Okay." Both turned to watch the Cajun in action. Mystique may have been quick on her feet, but Gambit was extremely handy with a staff. She apparently had not been expecting such a skilled opponent, as he dodged her blows and countered with direct hits. His fighting style was poetry in motion, with a little bit of Remy attitude thrown in. It was an admirable sight for another fighter to witness him move.

-You're the kind of guy whose hands in mine

Send shivers up and down my spine

You took my heart and put it back together again

You're the kind of guy that blows my mind

But now it's my turn,

You've been right in front of me

Everything I need, why didn't I see…?-

"I can't believe we got stuck with the baby-sitting jobs!" Jubilee whined, as she straightened an unconscious Rogue on one of the cots in the blackbird.

Wanda merely yawned, leaving Bobby where he was, not bothering to move him into a more comfortable position. "The less interaction I have with my father or the other Brotherhood members, the better."

"Don't you ever believe he could change, though?" Jubilee questioned. "He is your father, don't you want to hold onto the hope that he could change and be a good man?"

"I gave up on hope with him a long time ago and Pietro before me. Nothing matters to Magneto, not even his own children. The only thing he cares about is the mission. His plan is the only thing that keeps him going. He'd sacrifice Pietro and I to make his dream come true." Wanda tugged absent-mindedly at her hair. "I have Pietro for family, that's all I need."

"It just seems sad, that's all." Jubilee shrugged.

"Yeah, well we can't all be fortunate in times like these." Wanda sighed. "My father is only my father in the biological sense. Who knows, maybe I'll fit in at the Xavier Mansion and create my own family here. Anything's possible."

-You're it, you're the ultimate

It's automatic I'm sure of it

No lie!

So don't even try

To tell me that you're not the guy

'Cuz I've been waiting all my life

For someone just like you

But you're it, you're the ultimate you!-

"Kitty, down!" Cyclops hollered.

Kitty ducked just as a huge scrap of metal went sailing over her head. Pietro was zooming around Mesmero, trying to distract the telepath from attacking Cyclops of Shadowcat, and he was doing a decent job. He was like a fly torturing someone who couldn't nail him with a flyswatter.

The metal changed its course and headed back towards Cyclops, who tried to blast it away. Making a running dive, Kitty phased herself and Cyclops so the metal went right through them and into the wall.

"This is getting ridiculous. We've got to do something!" Kitty released her hold on Cyclops.

"I'm open to suggestions." He replied grimly, sending another optic blast in Magneto's direction.

_I believe I can take it from here, Scott, Kitty. _A familiar voice played through their minds, as Professor Xavier rolled into the room.

"Hello Charles. Welcome to my humble abode." Magneto floated back down to the floor.

By this time, Pietro had stopped running around and appeared beside Kitty and Scott. Mesmero was watching the exchange with growing interest.

"Eric." Xavier looked to his students. "Scott, would you please escort Kitty and Pietro back to the Blackbird. The others will be joining you shortly."

"With all due respect, Professor, I would hate to leave you outnumbered." Scott argued, gesturing to Mesmero.

"Very well, Kitty, Pietro, will you please join Logan and Ororo at the Blackbird. The rest of your teammates shall be with them." Xavier nodded encouragingly.

Kitty and Pietro looked at each other, before nodding at the Professor and with a whirl, Pietro gathered Kitty in his arms and they were gone from sight.

"I see you've been mentoring my son, Charles." Magneto smirked.

"Pietro is a very talented and gifted young man. He's mastered control far beyond his years." Xavier wheeled forward. "We have much to discuss Eric. Why did you kidnap one of my X-men?"

"Surely you can't be that blind, Charles. She has extraordinary gifts, my old friend. She'd make quite the addition to my team." Magneto shook his head and smiled in amusement. "I just never got the chance to persuade her."

"And you won't. Kitty is loyal to us." Cyclops snapped.

"Only time will tell, Scott." Magneto stated.

-You're it, you're the ultimate

It's automatic I'm sure of it

No lie!

So don't even try

To tell me that you're not the guy

You're it, you're the ultimate

It's automatic I'm sure of it

No lie!

So don't even try

To tell me that you're not the guy

'Cos I've been waiting all my life

For someone just like you

But you're it, you're the ultimate you!

You're it, you're the ultimate you!-

Author's note: Hey guys, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update this fic. My computer crashed and my mom had her tech order me a new one, and then it wouldn't get the internet for so long. So I could write, I just couldn't post new chapters. On a positive note, I've created this fic into trilogy series. So once this is finished, there will be one called "Going Between" and after that there'll be "Coming Home". It's action packed and full of even more characters, like, Angel, Moira McTaggert, Rahne, Betsy Braddock, Brian Braddock, Pete Wisdom, John Constantine, a couple of my own characters, and many more. Stay tuned and above all, review!


End file.
